FUGUE, une Chronique de Montréal
by Maawie
Summary: Entre son travail, sa famille, ses amis et ses tentatives de conquête désespérées, la vie d'Edward semble bien remplie. Un jour, Carlisle lui demande une faveur toute particulière : héberger une jeune fille en difficulté.. Tous humains
1. Les Hamburgers maison de Jaz

**FUGUE,**

**Une Chronique de Montréal**

*

_Bienvenue et merci à tous ceux qui me liront :)_

_FUGUE s'inspire de l'univers propre de la saga créée par Stephenie Meyer. Cependant, petit détail important à souligner ici : cette fanfiction est ALL HUMAN._

_Cette histoire se déroule du point de vue exclusif d'Edward, le personnage principal et narrateur._

_Je vous laisse découvrir par vous même…_

* * *

**Chapitre Un**

**Les Hamburgers-maison de Jaz**

*****

*****

Je m'enfonçais dans ma couette en grognant et plaquais un oreiller sur mon visage. Pourquoi m'étais-je couché la veille en oubliant de fermer mon volet ? Comment avais-je pu être si stupide… Le mois de janvier n'était certes pas très ensoleillé, mais cela n'empêchait pas la lumière matinale de me tirer brutalement de mes songes. Je fermais fort mes paupières et essayais de penser à quelque chose d'agréable qui puisse me renvoyer au pays des rêves. Peine perdue. En grognant, je m'allongeais sur le dos et me résignais à ouvrir les yeux. Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Je restais de longues minutes à fixer le plafond.

Finalement, j'étais bien là. Même si on était dimanche, même s'il n'était pas encore huit heures, et même si j'avais les yeux embués de sommeil. J'étais au chaud, confortablement installé sur un matelas immense, tandis que la température extérieure ne devait pas excéder les deux degrés. Je posais un regard circulaire sur ma chambre. Bien qu'elle soit dans un état proche de l'apocalypse, je l'aimais bien. Grande, spacieuse, j'avais toute la place nécessaire pour étaler mon bazar. Je n'avais jamais été soigneux et organisé, et cette tendance s'était considérablement aggravée lorsque j'avais quitté le domicile familial. On est facilement désordonné quand on n'a pas sa mère pour râler derrière soit et ramasser tout ce que l'on sème sur son passage ! Entre les caleçons sales, les fringues froissées et les chaussettes dépareillées formant une épaisse couche sur le sol, on distinguait des feuilles éparses que l'on pouvaient considérer comme des notes de lecture, des partitions de musiques surlignées, un fin débardeur en dentelle devant appartenir à une récente conquête, une guitare classique, mon ordinateur portable, quelques préservatifs, les cinq ou six bouquins que je lisais en en ce moment et la dernière saison de The L Word. Oui, on pouvait le dire ainsi : j'étais bordélique. Mais tout ce foutoir autour de moi me rassurait. Je ne savais pas trop l'expliquer, et la plupart des gens qui y étaient confrontés me demandaient comment je faisais pour vivre là-dedans, mais la vérité était que j'appréciais cela. J'étais à l'aise, nageant dans mon élément.

Je me levais péniblement en rassemblant mes esprits. Le contact avec l'air libre me fit réaliser que le boxer que je portais n'était pas suffisant. Je grelottais et enfilais vivement le jean abandonné au pied du lit. Veillant précautionneusement à l'endroit où je posais mes pieds, je sortis de la chambre et me dirigeais vers la cuisine. Rien de tel qu'un bon café bien serré pour être en forme toute la journée. J'allumais la radio et baissais le son, tandis que je m'affalais sur le canapé du salon. Par la fenêtre, j'observais la ville de Montréal émerger tout doucement après la nuit de débauche qu'elle venait d'essuyer. Je portais la tasse brûlante à mes lèvres tout en me perdant dans mes pensées. Les jours filaient à une vitesse incroyable, ma vie était plus remplie que la trousse de maquillage d'une pom-pom-girl ; je faisais un métier qui me passionnait, et je passais du bon temps avec des personnes chères à mes yeux, je vivais mes passions à fond. Je ne m'en lassais pas, et dans mon esprit de jeune homme de vingt-quatre ans, à peine sorti des jupons de sa mère, je n'imaginais pas comment ma vie pouvait un jour se trouver ailleurs qu'ici.

Soudain, j'entendis une porte s'ouvrir. Je me retournais pour découvrir Alice, les yeux mi-clos et emmitouflée dans un pull d'homme trop grand, titubant jusqu'à moi.

- Salut toi, déjà debout ? Questionnais-je en souriant tendrement.

- Pipi, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix rauque en déposant un bref baiser sur ma joue avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain.

Je riais doucement. Ma sœur n'était vraiment pas du matin, et je n'étais pas le seul à le dire. Depuis tout ce temps passé à ses côtés, je ne l'avais jamais vu en forme au sortir du lit. Elle réapparut et s'assit lourdement dans le canapé.

- Un café ? Proposais-je gentiment.

Une des règles d'or à ne pas enfreindre était de ne pas la brusquer. Il valait mieux y aller lentement pendant une ou deux heures.

- Non merci, déclina-t-elle. Je pense que je vais aller me recoucher.

Je m'installais près d'elle et elle vient poser sa tête sur mes cuisses. Je glissais distraitement mes doigts dans sa tignasse brune, démêlant minutieusement ses mèches embroussaillées.

- Jasper dors encore ? Murmurais-je.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement et je ne l'embêtais pas davantage. Alice et Jasper effectuaient quelques emménagements dans leur appartement, et ayant une chambre de libre, je les hébergeais le temps des travaux. Au début, c'était un peu étrange de vivre à nouveau à ses côtés. Cela faisait des années que j'avais quitté le cocon familial. Voir la tronche barbouillée de ma sœur le matin me rappelait sans cesse l'époque innocente de l'enfance. Au final, je devais avouer que j'aimais bien ça. La retrouver le temps de quelques semaines ne faisait que confirmer les sentiments profonds que j'éprouvais à son égard. Après tout, c'était ma jumelle. Il y avait toujours eu ce petit quelque chose entre nous deux, ce petit truc qui faisait que l'on se comprenait sans avoir besoin de se parler, qu'elle devinait toujours ce que je tentais vainement de lui cacher et que j'ai su avant elle qu'elle était tombé amoureuse de Jasper.

Ils sortaient ensemble depuis le lycée, formant un couple uni, discret et pourtant assez explosif. Alice était autant exubérante que Jasper réservé. J'imaginais que cette différence formait le ciment de leurs sentiments ; ils étaient chacun ce que l'autre n'était pas, ce à quoi ils auraient peut-être aimé ressembler. Ils se complétaient parfaitement.

- À quoi penses-tu ?

La petite voix d'Alice me sortit de mes pensées. Elle me fixait avec curiosité et attendait une réponse qui ne vint jamais. Je n'étais pas des plus démonstratif et préférai garder tout cela pour moi.

- Dis-donc toi, tu ne devais pas retourner te coucher ? Fis-je en roulant des yeux.

- Ah si, c'est vrai, déclara-t-elle en se frappant le front de sa paume.

Je ne pus réprimer un sourire moqueur. Cette tête de linotte avait réussi à oublier qu'elle avait sommeil… Je l'aidais à se lever et l'accompagnais jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre.

- Je suis une grande fille tu sais maintenant, plaisanta-t-elle en gloussant.

- Je suis au courant, ne t'inquiète pas. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'émets de gros doutes quand à ta capacité à tenir debout un dimanche matin à huit heures.

Elle esquissa un sourire reconnaissant et pénétra dans la pièce sombre où une lourde respiration se faisait entendre.

***

Je retournais à mon café qui avait bien refroidi et le terminais rapidement. Le passage d'Alice m'avait cette fois complètement réveillé. Quitte à s'être levé tôt, autant en profiter. Direction : la piscine. C'était un des rares endroits à être ouvert le dimanche de huit heures à midi et je décidais de m'y rendre. Un peu d'exercice me ferait le plus grand bien ! Juste ce qu'il me manquait pour passer sereinement le reste de la journée. Je travaillais beaucoup en ce moment, un peu de sport m'aiderait certainement à me détendre…

C'est avec entrain que je plongeais dans l'eau et débutais mes longueurs. Combien de milles allais-je accomplir aujourd'hui ? Je décidais de ne pas m'épuiser plus que nécessaire et optais pour seulement deux. Inutile de se fatiguer à fond ; se dépenser suffira ! Il n'y avait pas grand monde, c'était agréable. Je jetais un coup d'œil au banc des maîtres nageurs et mon ventre fit un looping en repérant la tornade rousse qui m'observais. Victoria. C'était écrit sur son badge. Son mini short et débardeur d'un rose pâle presque transparent faisaient ressortir la blancheur de sa peau et elle ne passait pas inaperçu aux côtés de ses collègues disgracieux. Grande, fine, les cheveux couleur de feu, elle était une de mes motivations à la pratique de la natation. À chaque fois, je lui disais bonjour, et elle me répondait en souriant. Lors de ma dernière visite, j'avais même réussi à engager la conversation en lui demandant conseil à propos de ma performance. La déception de l'entendre me répondre de manière très professionnelle, sans chercher à parler d'autres chose, m'avait légèrement refroidi, je dois l'avouer. J'avais presque abandonné l'idée. Mais de la revoir ainsi, ses yeux rivés sur moi, je venais soudainement de reprendre espoir. Et décidais sur le champ d'appliquer une vieille tactique de tombeur : l'ignorance. Je nageais mes deux milles en peu de temps, concentré, et ressortais dégoulinant, le maillot de bain collé étroitement à mon corps. Je la dépassais en regardant ailleurs, faisant mine de m'intéresser au cours d'aquagym donné dans le petit bain. Je sentis son parfum délicieux mélangé à l'âpre odeur de chlore venir me chatouiller les narines. C'était divin.

- Excuse-moi…

Je souriais à pleines dents, fier de mon coup, avant de m'arrêter et de me tourner vers elle.

- Oui ? Demandais-je innocemment.

- Tu as repris la piscine alors ? Ça faisait deux semaines que je ne t'avais pas vu.

Elle m'a remarqué. Elle m'a reconnu. Elle s'est souvenue de moi. Mon absence ne lui a pas échappée. J'étais aux anges. Enfin, tous ces milles prenaient une signification ; je n'avais pas nagé en vain !

- Effectivement, j'avais décidé de faire une petite pause.

- Ok, je me demandais si c'était définitif, déclara-t-elle timidement.

- Pas du tout, j'adore venir ici. Pourquoi ?

- Hum, comme ça, lâcha-t-elle en rougissant. Bon, je te laisse, j'y retourne. Bon dimanche !

- À toi aussi, marmonnais-je alors qu'elle m'avait déjà tourné le dos.

J'étais frustré. Je ne comprenais pas. À quoi jouait-elle ? J'étais sûr d'être démasqué ; elle avait du saisir que j'éprouvais de l'attirance pour elle. D'ailleurs, je n'étais certainement pas le seul. Je passais devant le petit bassin et ne pu m'empêcher de me moquer des grands-mères qui y faisaient de grands gestes, agitant dans tous les sens leurs frites en mousse multicolore. C'était clair : Victoria était de loin la plus belle fille des environs !

***

En rentrant, je trouvais mon couple de squatteurs préféré sur le qui-vive. Alice battait furieusement la vinaigrette de la salade tandis que Jasper était de corvée d'épluchage de légumes. Ce qu'il y a de bien, quand vous hébergez des gens chez vous, c'est qu'ils se sentent redevables. Ainsi, depuis qu'Alice et Jasper avaient posé leurs valises dans ma chambre d'amis, je n'avais du faire la cuisine que deux ou trois fois.

- Edward ! S'exclama ma sœur en me voyant sur le pas de la porte.

Elle se jeta pratiquement sur moi et me prit dans ses bras avant de me repousser vivement.

- Beurk ! Tu pues le chlore ! Tu reviens de la piscine ?

- Quel esprit de déduction, me moquais-je en retirant mon manteau et mes chaussures.

- Mais je croyais que tu avais abandonné ?

- Hein ? De quoi ? La natation ?

- Mais non, Victoria bien sûr ! Je sais bien que tu ne te sculptes ce corps de rêve uniquement pour la gloire !

Alice retourna à sa vinaigrette et j'embrassais mon beau-frère. Je fus surpris de voir qu'il pleurait à chaudes larmes. Je m'inquiétais immédiatement et l'attrapais par les épaules.

- Mais.. ? Jasper ! Que t'arrive-t-il ??

- Salut Edward, renifla-t-il. Scuze-moi, c'est les oignons, expliqua-t-il en désignant la planche à couper du menton, avant de se gratter les yeux rougis et irrités par son travail culinaire.

- Rho c'est bon Jaz, râla Alice en s'essuyant les mains dans son tablier, arrête de faire ta chochotte. En plus tu fous des larmes partout, ça va faire tourner ma sauce.

Jasper lui lança un regard assassin.

- Ta cruauté m'achève, lâcha-t-il en redoublant de sanglots.

Alice soupira en lui tapotant l'épaule puis se retourna vers moi, me menaçant d'une spatule en bois.

- Bon, Edward, je n'en avais pas fini avec toi. Où en es-tu avec Victoria ?

- Ça avance, ça avance, éludais-je en agitant la main.

Ma sœur et son stupide entêtement à se préoccuper de ma vie sentimentale…

- C'est ça, essaye d'éviter la question. Je sais que tu en pinces sérieusement pour elle, et il serait temps que tu te décides à sauter le pas !

- Mouais… On mange quoi ?

- Hamburger maison avec une petite salade verte pour te donner bonne conscience, sourit fièrement Jasper. Tu as faim ?

- J'ai la dalle, salivais-je en attrapant des assiettes pour mettre la table.

***

Mon ventre était sur le point d'exploser. Je me traînais jusqu'au salon et enclenchais la musique ; Arcade Fire, un groupe d'ici. Je me déhanchais doucement sous le regard moqueur de Jasper et m'affalais à ses côtés sur la banquette du salon.

- Je vais vous regretter le jour où vous partirez d'ici, avouais-je. Je n'ai jamais aussi bien mangé que depuis que vous êtes là !

- J'ai déjà entendu ce discours Edd ! Depuis le temps, tu aurais au moins pu avoir la décence de trouver quelque chose de plus original !

J'éclatais de rire. En effet, j'avais déjà habité quelques temps avec Alice et Jasper, lorsque nous avions démarré nos études, ma sœur et moi. Et c'est vrai que le jour où ils étaient partis s'installer à deux, ce qui m'avait le plus manqué, c'était leurs petits plats de couple équilibré qu'ils étaient.

- Jasper, ne le prend surtout pas mal ; tu es un bon architecte tu sais, les baraques que tu construis ne sont pas trop mal, mais ce n'est rien comparé à tes hamburgers maison. Je crois que je ne pourrais jamais m'en lasser. Tu as raté la carrière de ta vie, mec, j'en suis intimement persuadé.

Il me donna un coup de coude dans les côtes en me souriant.

- Content de le savoir, Eddy. Par contre ta sœur commence sérieusement à ne plus les trouver à son goût. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi…

- Si tu ne m'en avais pas cuisiné trois fois par semaine, Jasper Hale, hurla Alice depuis leur chambre, peut-être que je pourrais encore en manger sans être écoeurée au bout de trois bouchées !

- Quelle râleuse, soupira son fiancé en posant sa tête sur mon épaule.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Jaz, le rassurais-je en ébouriffant ses cheveux blonds. Moi, j'adore tes hamburgers. Tu seras toujours le bienvenu pour venir en cuisiner ici !

- Arf… Merci de ta bonté mec, je m'en souviendrai, grogna Jasper, blasé.

Alice entra dans la pièce comme une tornade. J'observais soupirant qu'elle avait changé de tenue. Sa passion débordante pour la mode ne me surprenait presque plus ; j'avais grandi avec, et m'en étais quelques fois plaint, mais je devais avouer que cela avait certains avantages. Mon dressing rempli de costumes sur mesure en était un bon exemple. Elle se planta devant moi, les bras sur les hanches.

- Bon, tu nous accompagnes ?

- Heu… Où ça ? Demandais-je avec suspicion.

- Dans notre appart bien sûr, s'écria Alice. Les travaux sont terminés !

- Déjà ? M'étonnais-je.

Je te signale qu'il y a quand même deux semaines de retard, précisa Jasper en me souriant.

J'attrapais sa main tendue et me levais à mon tour.

***

Vraiment, je ne savais pas quoi dire. J'étais soufflée par tant de beauté. Quand j'avais dit que Jasper était meilleur cuisinier qu'architecte, je m'étais peut-être laissé emporter par l'émotion. Le travail qu'il avait effectué ici était des plus remarquables. Deux ans auparavant, quand Alice et Jasper avait acheté ensemble une ancien boulangerie désaffectée, j'étais des plus sceptiques. Bien que située dans un des quartiers les plus dynamiques de Montréal, il y avait du sacré boulot à prévoir. Mais Jasper et Alice étaient heureux de leur acquisition et avaient de grands projets en tête : ma sœur voulait en faire son atelier de couture et Jasper son bureau d'architecte. À eux deux, avec beaucoup de patience, de talent et de persévérance, ils avaient fait de cet endroit un lieu magique. Une grande verrière, des couleurs claires et pures, un jardin d'hiver, une mezzanine où trônait une immense bibliothèque encore vide, une cour pavée teintée de poésie et de romantisme. J'avais du mal à me souvenir de l'ancien local sombre et poussiéreux qu'ils m'avaient fait visiter, enthousiasmes, à l'époque. Je devais reconnaître que j'avais eu tord de les sous-estimer. Ma sœur était tyrannique, impitoyable, ne reculant devant rien. Jasper était amoureux, donc consentant, ce qui n'arrangeait en rien les choses. Les deux folies de leurs génies respectifs s'étaient associées pour le plus grand plaisir de mes yeux

- Alors ? S'écria Alice en sautillant partout, les yeux brillants braqués sur la verrière par laquelle les rayons du soleil illuminaient son visage.

- Pas mal, soufflais-je, admiratif.

- C'est tout ? Seulement pas mal ?

- Hum, si, un peu mieux tout de même, lâchais-je en souriant.

Je me baladais de pièces en pièces, vaguement guidé par la voix histérique de ma sœur qui me commentait tout et dont je n'écoutais rien. Les odeurs de peinture fraîche se mêlaient à celles du bois fraîchement posé ; c'était tout à la fois désagréable à respirer mais cela ne donnait qu'une envie : s'installer ici.

Cela me renvoyait dans mes souvenirs. À nos dix-huit ans, nos parents avaient pris la décision de quitter le centre-ville de Montréal. Mon père, médecin d'un grand hôpital, aspirait à vivre à la campagne et à redonner une dimension humaine à son travail. Ma mère, décoratrice d'intérieur reconnue, savait qu'elle trouverait des clients où qu'elle aille. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, ils avaient acheté une vieille ferme aux abords de la ville, nous laissant, Alice et moi-même, vivre notre vie étudiante dans notre appartement. À peine les parents partis, nous avions organisé la plus grande crémaillère jamais vue : des dizaines et des dizaines de personnes se dandinaient au son de la musique, les rires fusaient, l'alcool coulait à flot. Les pétards tournaient, je me sentais grisé, j'étais bien. Le lendemain, l'appartement était ravagé. Cela tombait bien, nous comptions tout refaire. En deux semaines, notre lieu de vie était métamorphosé. Couleurs flashy, meubles design, adieu cocon familial : voici venir le temps de la jeunesse et de la décadence. Mais depuis qu'Alice et Jasper avaient pris leur envol, je me sentais un peu seul dans cet endroit trop grand pour moi. J'avais bien pensé à prendre un colocataire, mais j'étais réfractaire à laisser une quelconque personne s'approprier ce lieu bourré de souvenirs et à l'empreinte si intime. Maintenant, c'était trop tard. Dans un an ou deux, j'espérais partir d'ici pour emménager dans mon propre bien. Hors de question de vivre aux crochets de mes parents plus longtemps ! Même si c'était bien pratique pour le moment…

- Edward ! Tu m'écoutes ??

- Heu… Non, avouais-je, penaud, ce qui déclancha l'hilarité de Jasper.

- Je disais, repris ma sœur : la semaine prochaine, on va commencer l'emménagement. Je ne sais pas si on se verra beaucoup. Ça te dirait de passer une dernière soirée tous les trois ?

***

Alice avait fait la totale : fleuriste, traiteur, vaisselle aux fins contours dorés ressortie d'un de ses cartons, flûtes de champagne et bac à glaçons. Pimpante, elle s'affairait à allumer quelques bougies ici ou là puis remis en marche le disque que j'avais oublié dans ma chaîne hifi après le déjeuner. Un peu plus et je me serais cru à un baptême ou une communion.

- Alice ? Questionnais-je prudemment.

- Ouiii ??

- C'est fini après ?

- Comment ça ? Me demanda-t-elle, perdue.

- Je veux dire, tu n'as pas engagé d'orchestre, de serveurs ou autre chose ?

Elle souffla bruyamment en secouant la tête, signe qu'elle considérait son frère comme un abruti fini.

- Ce que tu peux être exaspérant quand tu veux…

- Je le prends comme un compliment.

Je m'installais dans le canapé et enfournais avidement un petit-four. Hum, délicieux. Vraiment, ils allaient me manquer, mon petit couple modèle préféré…

* * *

_Voici donc mon premier chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaît... Et que vous aurez envie de lire la suite. J'attends vos retours avec la plus grande impatience :)_

_Un merci tout spécial à Ivy, pour ses encouragements et ses remarques constructives 3_


	2. Une Étrange Requête

**Chapitre Deux**

**Une Étrange Requête**

*****

*****

Je pressais le pas. J'avais passé la soirée de la veille dans la nouvelle maison d'Alice et Jasper et étais rentré chez moi à une heure plus que tardive. Ce matin, je m'en mordais les doigts. J'avais les yeux encore tout collés et la tête dans le brouillard. Et par ce froid hivernal plus que polaire, je n'avais qu'une envie : retourner bien au chaud sous ma couette. Heureusement, je serrai religieusement entre les mains engourdies deux tumblers de café, un noir et un rose, récupérés à la va-vite chez Wolf & Cie, un bar se trouvant entre mon domicile et mon lieu de travail. J'en portais un à mes lèvres avec précaution, veillant à ne pas glisser sur les trottoirs gelés. Quelle délicieuse sensation que le liquide brûlant glissant le long de ma gorge, me réchauffant brutalement. Impeccable pour se réveiller totalement. Été comme hiver, je ne pouvais survivre convenablement en ce bas monde sans mon café matinal de Wolf and Cie.

Ragaillardi, c'est avec sourire que je m'arrêtais devant l'enseigne Librairie. Je sortais les clés de ma poche et soulevais l'épais grillage en ferrailles. En ouvrant la porte, un mélodieux carillon sonna à mes oreilles avant de s'éteindre doucement. Je posais délicatement mes deux trumblers (dont un largement entamé) sur le comptoir et allumais toutes les lumières. Une fois mon manteau posé dans l'arrière boutique, je boostais le chauffage et retournais au front. Me rapprochant de la porte d'entrée, je retournais le petit panonceau en bois : « Librairie La Fugue : OUVERT ». Je relevais la tête et tombais nez-à-nez avec une belle blonde. Emmitouflée sous un bonnet de laine et une grande écharpe, elle me souriait tranquillement derrière la porte vitrée. Je me poussais pour la laisser entrer.

- Salut Edward ! S'exclama-t-elle en se frottant les mains. Brr, il ne fait pas chaud ici !

- Je viens d'augmenter le thermostat, la rassurais-je. Ça devrait bientôt aller mieux.

- Cool ! Tu gères la fougère Eddy ! Dit-elle en se débarrassant de ses multiples couches de vêtements superflus.

Je serrais les dents. Merde. J'ai du mal entendre. Non. Pitié, pas ça. Pas elle. Jasper passait encore… Tout ça était de la faute d'Alice. À force de me surnommer ridiculement « Eddy » à tout bout de champ, cette mauvaise habitude déteignait sur notre entourage.

- Rosalie, s'il te plaît, je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas m'appeler « Eddy », il me semble.

- Mais...? Ta sœur t'appelle toujours comme ça, et pourtant tu ne lui dis rien à elle ? Bouda-t-elle.

Et voilà, j'en étais sûr. Que répondre à ça ?

- Je te rappelle que ma sœur est cinglée, avançais-je en levant un sourcil.

- C'est pas faux, s'écria Rosalie en riant. D'ailleurs je vais chez elle ce soir, et comme ça je pourrais enfin voir les travaux finis !

- C'est magnifique.

- À ce qu'il paraît oui. Je te ferai un compte-rendu demain matin, ajouta-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

J'attrapais mon tumbler tandis que Rosalie se jetait avidement sur le deuxième – le rose. Je lançais un coup d'œil circulaire autour de nous. Comme chaque lundi, le magasin n'était pas en très bon état. En effet, tous les samedis, la boutique était envahie et nous n'avions jamais le temps de la remettre d'équerre avant le début de semaine suivant.

- Bon, les premiers clients devraient arriver d'ici une ou deux heures, on a le temps de bien avancer d'ici-là.

Rosalie hocha la tête avant de glisser un disque de Michael Bulbé dans la petite chaîne derrière le comptoir. Nous allions avoir besoin d'énergie.

***

Je travaillais à la librairie La Fugue depuis le début de mes études. Je m'étais cherché un petit boulot étudiant et finalement je n'étais jamais parti. Le gérant, un petit vieux nommé Éléazar, m'avait trouvé fort sympathique, allez savoir pourquoi, et il m'avait immédiatement engagé. J'avais continué mes études de lettres en parallèle, j'avais réussi, et depuis je travaillais ici à plein temps.

Au tout début, nous étions tous les deux, puis il avait eu quelques problèmes de santé. Il avait alors engagé une seconde étudiante pour m'aider dans mon travail. Une grosse erreur au final ; elle s'adressait tellement mal aux clients qu'elle les faisait fuir. À mes yeux, elle était totalement folle. Elle parlait des hommes comme des donuts et semblait d'une boulimie effrayante. À chaque fois qu'elle posait ses yeux sur moi, je frémissais. Elle m'observait comme si elle allait me bouffer. Et puis tout s'était arrêté le jour où je l'avais surprise en train de s'envoyer en l'air dans la remise avec le livreur d'une maison d'édition. Mon sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. C'était sa parole contre la mienne, et Éléazar m'avait fait confiance. Après cette histoire, cela avait été dur pour nous de retrouver notre clientèle.

Du coup, il m'avait laissé maître pour ce qui était d'un nouveau recrutement. Je n'avais pas été chercher bien loin : Rosalie Hale, une des meilleures amies d'Alice et qui faisait le même parcours scolaire que moi. Je savais qu'elle était la bonne personne avant même de lui en parler. Je le savais, car elle passait sa journée soit à lire, les yeux brillants, soit à écrire sur de multiples carnets, frénétiquement. Je le savais car elle rédigeait un feuilleton pour le journal de l'école et qu'il marchait du tonnerre. Je le savais car elle avait la carte de fidélité de La Fugue et était une de nos clientes les plus assidues.

Je connaissais déjà Rose depuis plusieurs années. Elle était dans le club de gymnastique de ma sœur. J'avais été quelque peu surpris de la retrouver sur les bancs de l'université mais j'avais appris à la connaître : derrière la fille blonde à forte poitrine et aux ongles parfaitement manucurés, j'avais découvert un cœur qui bat. Travailler avec elle n'avait été que fous rires et petits bonheurs. Aujourd'hui, je la considérais comme mon amie la plus proche.

On frappa à la porte. Ah, c'était une livraison de livres. Je signais rapidement le papier et embarquais trois cartons bien lourds dans la réserve.

- C'est quoi ? Demanda Rosalie en s'approchant.

- Passe-moi le cutter, on verra.

Ni une ni deux, elle sortit un canif de sa poche arrière de jean et transperça le carton. Mon dieu, toutes les filles se baladaient-elles dans la rue avec une arme blanche dans leur culotte ?

- Ha, parfait, c'est le dernier bébé de Lisa James Smith, commentais-je en voyant une couverture apparaître. La maison d'édition avait pourtant prévenue qu'ils seraient en retard sur la livraison…

- Boarf, ils ne sont jamais fiables de toute façon. Ça va à l'étage c'est ça ?

- Ouep. En attendant tu peux arranger la vitrine s'il te plaît ? Il faut absolument le mettre en avant.

- Pas de problème Eddy.

Je montais péniblement à l'étage, traînant un des cartons comme un boulet à mon pied. J'arrivais dans l'endroit de la librairie que je préférais le plus. Lorsque j'avais commencé ici, c'était un grand débarras, un dépotoir de cinquante mètres carrés dans lequel Éléazar refourguait tout ce qui l'encombrait : cartons vides, invendus, présentoirs… J'avais juste halluciné. Tout cet espace était ridiculement inutilisé. Pendant des mois, j'avais alors monté un projet : le réhabiliter à la vente et faire du premier étage un lieu dédié aux sous-genres de la littérature. Bande-dessinée, mangas, fantasy, chick-lit… Tout y passait. J'avais fait des recherches, avaient monté un solide dossier que j'avais par la suite proposé à Éléazar. Il paraissait très étonné par mon audace, et je ne sais pas pour quelle raison incongrue il m'avait dit : « OK ». J'en avais chié, mais j'avais réussi. Déblaiement, peinture, installation d'étagères, sélections d'ouvrages, publicité… En l'espace de six mois, les revenus de la librairie avaient doublé. Désormais, c'était notre rayon le plus rentable.

C'était naturellement que Rosalie et moi nous étions partagé la librairie : elle le rez-de-chaussée, auprès des classiques qu'elle affectionnait tant. Moi à l'étage, entouré de tous ces livres géniaux mais si peu considérés par les « grands » de ce monde.

Cette librairie était tout ce que j'aimais.

J'avais tout de suite apprécié d'être là, au milieu de ces étagères sans fins, dans une ambiance chaleureuse, familiale, avec une petite odeur d'encens et de la musique douce en fond. J'avais aimé me sentir à l'aise parmi tous ces auteurs de génie, caresser leurs épaisses couvertures et parcourir leurs pages noircies de petits caractères ou embellies par des illustrations fabuleuses. C'était ici chez moi. Éléazar devait l'avoir compris, car il m'avait toujours offert la possibilité de lire autant que je voulais, voir même d'emporter quelques ouvrages à mon domicile, et les remettre en rayon une fois finis. Résultat : j'étais devenue ce que l'on appelle communément un « monstre de lecture ». À l'université, j'impressionnais même mes professeurs. Les références ? Je les avais. Les actualités ? Au courant. Les nouveautés ? Déjà lues. Aucun bon écrivain ne m'échappait. C'est comme ça que je m'étais lancé dans la critique littéraire.

J'avais rejoint Rosalie à la rédaction du journal de la faculté et avait repris la page Lecture, délaissée, la remaniant et effectuant des changements radicaux. Cela avait été une révélation. J'avais commencé à tenir régulièrement une chronique sur le site internet du Chat Pitre que nous avions créé Rose et moi. Cette dernière avait bien aimé l'idée, y postait chaque semaine un feuilleton à la sauce chick-lit dont bien des lecteurs se régalaient et le nombre de visiteurs augmentait de jour en jour.

Je mis en place le dernier exemplaire de NightWorld et descendais au rez-de-chaussée. Rosalie bavardait tranquillement avec notre patron.

- Éléazar ! M'exclamais-je, comment allez-vous ?

- Pas trop mal, mon petit Edward, pas trop mal. Et toi ?

- Impeccable, nous venons de recevoir un bouquin qui à mon avis risque de beaucoup marcher.

- Tant mieux. Les affaires n'ont jamais été aussi bonnes.

- Oui, et il y a encore une séance de dédicaces dans deux semaines.

- Qui ça ? Demanda mon boss en tendant l'oreille.

- Ai Yazawa, une auteure japonaise.

- Hum certainement. Tu sais que je te fais confiance, moi je suis un peu dépassé par les événements !

Il se mit à rire. J'avais envie de faire de même mais je n'y arrivais pas. La librairie était ce qu'il avait de plus cher. S'il n'avait pas eu de graves problèmes de santé, il aurait profité tout comme nous de la nouvelle notoriété de la boutique, que désormais Rosalie et moi étions seuls, à gérer.

- Bon et elle est connue cette fille ? Demanda-t-il, curieux.

- Très, elle a écrit un des mangas les plus vendus du marché.

- Ah bon ?? Mais que vient-elle faire ici ? Comment l'avez-vous convaincue ?

Je passais ma main dans les cheveux, gêné.

- Vous vous souvenez de ma sœur Alice ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! La petite qui court partout ?

- Heuuu… Oui, ça doit être ça. Je vous avais qu'elle était styliste ?

- Mouais, peut-être…

- Bref, elle a fait un voyage au Japon il y a quelques mois et elles se sont rencontrées. Alice a réussi à négocier une de ses robes contre une visite officielle dans notre librairie.

- Sérieusement ??

Éléazar avait l'air incrédule.

- Mais pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ?

- Hum, disons qu'elle avait une dette envers moi. Elle a complètement embouti ma voiture un jour où elle faisait une marche arrière tout en téléphonant.

Rosalie se mit à rire franchement.

- Je vois, bien négocié en tout cas, me félicita Éléazar tout en me tapotant l'épaule. Je le savais que c'était une bonne affaire de t'engager !

La sonnette retentit et nos deux premiers clients de la journée entrèrent. Je savais que bientôt, il y aurait du monde en permanence.

- Bon allez les enfants, je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps. Je ne voudrai pas vous empêcher de travailler !

- Éléazar, répliqua Rosalie, je vous signale que c'est justement grâce à vous qu'on travaille, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué.

Le vieil homme lui fit un petit sourire tordu, souleva son chapeau et reparti en boitillant. Malgré les apparences et la bonne humeur qu'il affichait constamment, je savais qu'il souffrait énormément. C'est avec un petit pincement au cœur que je me remis à travailler.

Rosalie m'aida à refermer la grille. Le froid était mordant ce soir, mes doigts engourdis avaient bien du mal à mettre la clé dans la serrure. Je louchais avec envie sur ses gants en laine qui avaient l'air si chauds. Parfois, c'est dur d'être un mec.

Nous marchions dans la même direction pour une fois ; la maison d'Alice et Jasper n'était pas très loin de chez moi.

- Je me fais du souci pour Éléazar, m'avoua Rosalie à voix basse. Ses problèmes n'ont pas l'air de s'arranger…

- J'ai même l'impression que ça s'aggrave de jour en jour.

- Tu penses que ses jours sont comptés ?

- Non, tout de même pas… Il est costaud, tu as bien vu, solide comme un roc !

- Mouais m'enfin quand-même… Ça m'inquiète. Il devrait être déjà parti à la retraite.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi il continue à gérer la librairie. C'est beaucoup de responsabilités.

- Tu ne penses pas qu'il doit culpabiliser vis-à-vis de toi et moi ? D'un côté c'est grâce à nous que la librairie à redécollée. Je suis sûre qu'il se ronge les sangs à propos de ça…

- Faudra lui en parler un de ces quatre.

- Sans doute. Bon je te laisse, nos chemins se séparent ici ! Et en plus je crois que ton téléphone sonne !

Effectivement, trop absorbé par la conversation, je n'avais pas réalisé que quelqu'un essayait vainement de me joindre. Rosalie me fit un petit signe de la main en s'éloignant, je lui souris et décrochais.

- Oui ?

- Edward, c'est Papa. Tu es à l'appart ?

- Pas encore, je reviens du boulot. Pourquoi ?

- Je peux passer te voir ?

- Tout de suite ? Demandais-je, surpris.

- Oui. Je suis déjà en route.

- Heu… Pas de problème, mais qu'est-ce…

- J'arrive.

Et il me raccrocha au nez, seul comme un idiot face à la tonalité sans fin. Quelle mouche lui piquait ? Connaissant mon père, je savais qu'il serait bientôt là. Je pressais le pas en me demandant la raison d'une visite si inattendue de Carlisle. À peine déchaussé, l'interphone retentit. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était devant ma porte, essoufflé, l'air sérieux et hagard à la fois, les yeux brillants.

- Papa ? Tout va bien ??

Il hocha vivement la tête et entra. Je fermais la porte et l'observais d'un œil inquiet. N'enlevant ni son manteau ni ses grosses chaussures, il faisait les cent pas dans mon salon.

- Papa ?

- Tu pourrais me faire un café s'il-te-plaît ? Me demanda-t-il en se retournant vivement vers moi.

Un café ? À cette heure ? Bien que légèrement surpris, je ne protestais pas et me rendais dans la cuisine. Carlisle n'avait vraiment pas l'air dans son assiette. Silencieusement, je lui rapportais une tasse. Debout derrière la fenêtre, il semblait plongé dans la contemplation de la ville. Je posais le café sur la table basse. Alerté par le bruit, il vient s'asseoir en face de moi.

- Merci, me dit-il en portant la tasse à ses lèvres.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, nous ne pipions mot. Lentement, il buvait son café par petites gorgées tandis que je luttais pour ne pas ouvrir la bouche. Pourquoi était-il ici ? Pourquoi semblait-il si fatigué ? Que s'était-il donc passé ?? Les secondes s'écoulant, les scénarios les plus fous traversèrent mon esprit. Ma mère avait-elle été victime d'un accident ? Mon père avait-il perdu son poste ? Jasper et Alice rencontraient-ils un quelconque problème ? Mes parents étaient-ils en difficulté financière ? Une personne de ma famille était-elle décédée ? Toutes ces hypothèses me paraissaient toutes aussi inconcevables les unes des autres.

- Edward ?

Je sursautais. À présent, j'étais presque en panique. Cette situation était tellement inhabituelle que je ne savais comment la gérer.

- Il faut que je te parle.

Ho putain. Ça n'annonçais rien de bon !!! J'essayais pourtant de paraître convaincant :

- Je t'écoute.

Phrase dérisoire, oui, merci de le signaler, j'en étais conscient. Je me sentais ridicule.

- C'est à propos de mon travail.

Ouf. Personne n'était mort. Je me sentais soudainement soulagé d'un poids. C'était bien d'ordre professionnel. Mon père avait-il commis une grave erreur médicale sur un patient ? J'espérais de tout cœur que ce n'était pas cela. Carlisle était le type le plus dévoué à l'espèce humaine que je connaissais.

- Ça ne se passe pas bien ? Ne puis-je m'empêcher de m'inquiéter.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment ça… Disons que c'est compliqué.

Il sembla hésiter.

- Tu veux bien m'expliquer ?

- C'est que tu vois, le métier de médecin… Depuis tout petit je voulais faire ça. J'ai tout fait pour et j'ai réussi. Et je ne regrette pas mon choix mais parfois…

- Tu te lasses ?

- Me lasser ?? Il esquissa un sourire. Non pas du tout, loin de là. C'est juste que parfois c'est un peu plus… Dur que je ne me l'imaginais.

J'haussais un sourcil. J'étais loin de penser que mon père avait de quelconques faiblesses. Peut-être n'était-il pas si fort que l'image que je m'en faisais.

- Il m'arrive de rencontrer certaines personnes qui me touchent plus que je le voudrais. Après, c'est difficile de passer à autre chose.

- Tu parles de la distance professionnelle ?

- Oui voilà exactement. Je n'arrive pas toujours à me détacher de certains événements, j'ai tendance à les prendre trop à cœur.

Il marqua une pause. Il chercha longuement ses mots, termina son café, posa da tasse. Il tordit ses doigts dans tous les sens, passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux, et finalement reprit sa tasse.

- Il y a peu de temps, j'ai rencontré une femme… Une jeune femme pour être plus précis.

- Une de tes patientes ?

- En effet. Et malgré moi, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de dépasser les frontières qu'il y a entre un membre du personnel médical et un malade.

Ses paroles mirent un certain temps avant de grimper jusqu'à mon cerveau. Mais quand elles prirent tout leur sens dans mon esprit, je me levais d'un bond. Contre ma volonté, la colère me broya le cœur.

- Ho. Mon. Dieu.

Ma voix était hachée est trahissait l'état de décomposition de mon amour filial.

- Edward ? Que t'arrive-t-il ?

- Rien, rien ! Je viens juste de découvrir que mon père est un connard, voilà tout !!

Debout à son tour, il fit un pas dans ma direction, l'air complètement déboussolé.

- Qu'est-ce que.. ?

- Ne t'approche pas de moi !

- Voyons tu…

- Je m'en fous Papa !! Je m'en tape ! Il y a certaines choses que les enfants ne doivent jamais savoir ! Et Maman, elle le sait, ou tu t'es dit « Tiens, je vais d'abord en parler à mon fils, avec un peu de chance il me donnera un ou deux conseils » !!

- Bon sang Edward mais je peux savoir de quoi tu parles ? Est-ce que j'hallucine ou tu t'imagines que je trompe ta mère ?!?

Brutalement, j'étais déstabilisé.

- Heu… C'est pas ça ?

- Edward, soupira-t-il, j'aime Esmé au dernier degré d'aliénation mentale. Que vas-tu chercher ?

- Attends, tu me dis que tu as franchi « certaines frontières » avec une patiente, que veux-tu que je pense d'autre ?

- Je ne parlais pas de ce genre de choses…

- Mais de quoi alors ?? Tu tournes autour du pot depuis tout à l'heure !! Je suis largué moi ! Mets-toi un peu à ma place et on verra bien comment tu réagiras ! Parce qu'actuellement je suis tendu comme un string !

- Ok, ok, calme-toi. Et assied-toi, s'il te plaît. Tu me donnes le tournis.

Je soufflais un bon coup et me laissais chuter sur le sofa. J'étais à bout.

- J'ai un service à te demander, Edward.

- Quel genre de service ?

- Serait-il possible d'héberger quelqu'un ici provisoirement ?

- La jeune fille dont tu me parlais tout à l'heure ?

- Oui. Elle est dans une situation délicate ces derniers temps, j'aimerais lui proposer cette solution.

Hum hum. Effectivement, il avait dépassé les limites. Depuis quand un médecin plaçait-il ses malades chez ses mômes ? Toutefois, je savais pertinemment que Carlisle devait avoir de bonnes raisons de le faire. Jamais il ne s'était autorisé une telle chose, ce devait être ce que l'on appelle un « cas exceptionnel ».

- J'imagine que je te fais confiance. Bien sûr qu'il n'y a pas de problèmes. C'est chez toi après tout.

Je n'étais pas vraiment sûr de vouloir héberger chez moi une fille que je ne connaissais ni d'Adam ni d'Eve mais je le faisais pour lui. Uniquement. Foutue adoration paternelle !

- Peut-être mais c'est toi qui y habites. Je tenais à avoir ton accord avant de lancer l'idée.

- Ce serait pour quand ? M'inquiétais-je tout de même.

- Bientôt, à priori. Je t'appelles pour te dire si cela se fait ou non.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Merci Edward.

- Derien…

Il disparut dans la noirceur du couloir.

* * *

_Et voici le deuxième chapitre! Je sais que l'histoire met du temps à se mettre en place, mais pas d'inquiétude, Bella débarque bientôt ^_^_

_Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews, elles me font toutes très plaisir! _**_Lucie_**_, _**_Louise Malone_**_, _**_Miinie_**_ qui sautille même dans ses commentaires, _**_Letmesign23_**_, _**_Clzmznce_**_, _**_Nia1988_**_, _**_Ivy_**_ (love U), _**_Morgane_**_ (merci de ta fidélité, j'espère que tu aimeras aussi cette fiction), _**_Mlle-Soophie_**_ qui a parfaitement rempli sa mission, _**_Mabullerie_**_ qui me fait rosir de plaisir, _**_Zul_**_, _**_Nelvea_**_, _**_Magda88_**_ (et merci pour ton aide), _**_AnZeLe42100_**_, _**_Mary02_**_, _**_Babounette_**_, _**_Cecile82_**_, _**_Adore Yoou_**_, sans oublier ma petite soeur qui m'a laissée un commentaire sans se déconnecter de mon compte T_T' _


	3. Milkshake & Fascination

**Chapitre Trois**

**Milkshake & Fascination**

*****

*****

Presque sans m'en rendre compte, mes pas me portaient jusqu'à Wolf & Cie. Je connaissais le chemin par cœur, y venant si régulièrement depuis plusieurs années... J'entrais, l'esprit un peu brouillon, me dirigeant au radar jusqu'à ma place fétiche : un vieux canapé défoncé donnant sur la rue et une vieille table basse que j'avais récupérée de ma grand-mère et offerte au gérant. En ce début d'après-midi, les rayons du soleil balayaient autant le cuir usé du meuble que la peau blanche de mon visage fatigué. Rien de tel qu'une petite cure de lumière et de rayons UV pour reprendre des forces. Habitué, j'enlevais mon manteau et m'enfonçais dans les ressorts ravagés par le temps et les millions de paires de fesses qui avaient du s'asseoir ici.

Je n'eu pas à attendre bien longtemps avant qu'une immense masse se dresse devant moi. Le soleil s'effaça, faisant place au gérant des lieux.

- Pousse-toi Jake, tu me fais de l'ombre, grognais-je en agitant la main.

Un feulement rauque me fit écho. N'empêche, il se décala, et je souris en rencontrant à nouveau la douce caresse du soleil. Je lui tendis une main qu'il serra et levais les yeux vers lui. Je m'y attendais, mais le sourire éblouissant de Jacob me fit plisser les yeux. Il ne manquait que la petite étincelle au coin des lèvres pour faire publicité de dentifrice.

- Salut, dis-je simplement, récupérant mes doigts à moitié broyés.

- Salut mec, ça va ?

- On fait aller. Et toi ?

- Ça irait mieux si tu ne m'avais pas snobé royalement. Depuis quand tu ne prends plus la peine de te traîner au comptoir pour me dire bonjour ?

Merde, c'est vrai que j'étais venu m'asseoir directement, comme un client lambda ; ce que je n'étais tout à fait à vrai dire.

- Excuse-moi, j'ai la tête ailleurs en ce moment.

Que dire d'autre ? C'était la vérité, et Jacob était un de mes amis les plus proches.

- Je me doute, ça se voit rien qu'à ta gueule.

- Merci du compliment, répliquais-je en souriant hypocritement.

- Je te sers quoi Edward ?

- Un milkshake à la fraise s'il-te-plait.

- Wow, ça doit être vraiment grave alors, s'exclama-t-il en écarquillant les yeux. Tu ne veux pas une grenadine pendant que tu y es ?

- Jake, sois gentil. Apporte-moi un milkshake à la fraise.

Il me fit un sourire entendu – le genre de sourire qui veut clairement dire : « je n'en ai pas fini avec toi », et retourna à son comptoir. Je soupirais, mais au fond, c'était ce que je voulais. Parler avec quelqu'un. Une personne proche, mais hors du cercle familial, une personne compréhensive qui saurait me conseiller. Et puis surtout un mec. Pas Jasper, ma folle de sœur lui collait toujours aux basques, et certainement pas Carlisle. Alors oui, j'avais besoin de parler avec Jacob, mon meilleur ami depuis l'époque des sarbacanes et des œufs pourris lancés sur la façade de la vieille qui empoisonnait les chats du quartier.

J'observais autour de moi. Jacob était originaire d'une tribu indienne basée aux USA, et ça se voyait. La décoration ne laissait aucun doute quand à son arbre généalogique. Portraits en noir en blanc d'amérindiens datant du siècle précédant, photographies de paysages immenses, vierges de toute civilisation, symboles troublants et peintures de guerre jonchaient les murs. Il en avait presque fait un peu trop… Mais c'était son genre, et on se sentait bien dans ce bar atypique.

Ma rencontre avec Jacob s'était déroulée de manière un peu brutale. Il m'avait cassé le nez en ouvrant la porte d'entrée de notre immeuble un tantinet trop vivement, et alors que je pissais le sang, il s'était lamentablement évanoui dans le hall d'entrée à la vue de toute cette hémoglobine. Puis nous avions passé plusieurs heures aux urgences de l'hôpital, étant fils de médecin n'apportant malheureusement aucun régime de priorité. Mine de rien, être coincé dans un couloir glauque pendant un bon bout de temps, ça créait des liens. Jacob m'avait raconté toute sa vie, sans aucune retenue. Pour faire (très) vite : à dix-huit ans, à la suite d'une défaite amoureuse, il avait pris ses clics et ses clacs pour parcourir le continent. Après quelques mois d'errance, il avait finalement posé ses valises à Montréal et venait d'emménager dans un appartement au-dessus du nôtre. Ça, c'était la version courte. Je devais certainement en savoir plus sur lui que son propre père.

Je le vis échanger quelques mots avec son employé, Sam, et me faire signe. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de clients, il pouvait me rejoindre en le laissant gérer à sa place. Une bière à la main, mon milkshake dans l'autre, il prit place à mes côtés et me tendit ma boisson. Puis il sortit un petit paquet brillant de la poche de son tablier de travail :

- Tiens, je me suis dit que quelques M&M's te feraient le plus grand bien.

Je me jetais dessus et déchirais le paquet avec mes dents. Une seconde plus tard, j'engloutissais déjà mes premières victimes.

- J'ai vu juste, apparemment.

- Merci Jake.

- Derien, mais si tu pouvais me garder les bleus, ce serait pas de refus. Ce sont mes préférés.

Je commençais à faire le tri. Jacob prit une grande gorgée de bière et me fixa du coin des yeux.

- Tu ne devrais pas être à la librairie toi ?

- J'ai posé mon aprèm.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Je mâchouillais quelques instant ma paille, aspirant peu à peu mon milkshake fraise. J'hésitais. Autant être direct.

- Carlisle est venu me voir lundi. Il voulait savoir si je pouvais héberger quelqu'un pendant un petit temps.

- Quelqu'un ? C'est à dire ?

- Une de ses patientes.

Il haussa les sourcils, étonné.

- Ouais, je sais. Ça m'a fait le même effet.

- Et du coup ?

- J'ai dit oui, bien sûr. Et il m'a rappelé hier pour me dire qu'il l'amènerait mercredi.

- Attends, mais ça veut dire que c'est… Aujourd'hui ??

- Hum. Ce soir je débute officiellement une colocation avec une inconnue.

Jacob garda le silence pendant une minute ou deux. Il semblait hébété.

- Elle arrive à quelle heure ?

- Mes parents débarquent avec elle après le dîner.

- Attends mais c'est qui cette fille ?

- Une patiente je t'ai dit.

- Tu n'en sais pas plus ?

- Si… C'est une jeune femme qui est « dans une situation délicate ces derniers temps », pour le citer.

- Hum hum. C'est un peu vague tout ça.

- Carrément. Je n'arrête pas de me demander ce qu'elle a : c'est assez important pour qu'elle ai besoin d'aide mais pas grave au point d'être hospitaliser.

- À mon avis tu le sauras tout de suite. Et ta mère est dans le coup ?

- Faut croire. Pourtant les problèmes professionnels de mon père ne la concernent pas, il y a le secret médical…

D'un geste rapide, Jacob saisi l'ensemble des M&M's bleus que je lui avais mis de côté. En deux coups de mâchoires, il les avait tous croqués.

- Bordel Edward. Depuis quand Carlisle ramène ses clients chez son fils ??

Je ne trouvais pas les mots justes pour lui répondre. Je ne savais pas quoi penser, quoi dire, quoi imaginer.

- Tu veux mon avis ? Cette femme à quelque chose de particulier, c'est impossible sinon. Tu ne penses pas ?

- Si bien sûr. J'ai même cru que c'était la maîtresse de mon père mais il a formellement démenti.

Jacob recracha la bière qu'il avait en bouche et roula ses yeux vers moi.

- Parce que tu lui as posé la question en plus ??

- Heuuu… Ouais, on peut dire ça comme ça, marmonnais-je.

- Bravo Eddy, quel tact !

Je rougis en plongeant la tête dans mon milkshake. Putain, c'est vrai que je m'étais un peu emballé sous le coup de l'émotion et n'avais pas vraiment mesuré la portée de mes paroles. Jamais je n'aurai du douter de mon père, si aimant, si attentionné ; il était certainement sur cette terre le mari idéal pour Esmé. Avec du recul, je réalisais que leur couple était la chose la plus solide que je connaisse, et qu'une quelconque séparation ou liaison parallèle était totalement inimaginable.

- Tu flippes ? Me demanda-t-il à voix basse.

- Ouais.

C'était sincère. Cette situation me perturbait et faisait battre mon cœur plus vite lorsque j'y pensais.

- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ce soir ?

Je me retournais vers lui, surpris.

- Mais Jake, qui va s'occuper du bar ?

- Il y a Sam, il se débrouillera bien tout seul.

Je jetais un rapide regard vers l'intéressé. C'est vrai qu'il s'en sortait bien, mais je savais aussi que jamais, au grand jamais, Jacob n'abandonnerait sereinement la gestion de son bien à quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même, ne serait-ce que pour une soirée.

- Jake, c'est vraiment sympa, j'apprécie ta proposition… Mais je ne suis pas certain que ce soit la meilleure solution. Tu ne penses pas qu'on va lui faire peur si on se pointe à deux ?

- Edward, Edward, Edward… Soupira Jacob. Ne soit pas si naïf, je t'en pris. Tu ne sais rien de cette fille. Imagine un peu qu'elle ai des tendances psychopathes, suicidaires ou schizophrènes ? Peut-être qu'elle se drogue ou qu'elle fait partie de la mafia ?

- Arrête, tu dis n'importe quoi.

Ma voix n'était pas aussi ferme que ce que j'avais espéré. Merde, cet idiot avait réussi à me faire douter. N'importe quoi ! Comme si mes parents allaient introduire dans mon appartement une personne susceptible de me nuire.

- Ne viens pas ce soir Jake, insistais-je. C'est bon, je vais me débrouiller tout seul. Par contre, n'hésite pas à venir sonner en fin de matinée, demain, histoire de voir si je suis toujours vivant.

- Ça marche, tu peux compter sur moi. Tu me tiens au jus ?

Je hochais la tête au moment où un groupe de jeunes entrait dans le bar. Jacob claqua ses mains sur ses genoux et se leva.

- J'y retourne.

- Moi aussi je vais y aller, décrétais-je.

Je fouillais mes poches et lui tendais un billet, qu'il refusa.

- Si jamais tu ne passes pas la nuit, je regretterai toute ma vie de ne pas t'avoir offert ce putain de milkshake fraise.

Je souris, et après une poignée de main, pris la porte.

***

Depuis qu'Alice était partie, l'appartement avait rarement été aussi propre. Je ne sais d'où m'était brutalement venue cette fièvre, mais j'avais nettoyé chaque parcelle de sa surface, ne laissant rien au hasard. Je savais que ma mère serai là, et je ne voulais pas heurter la maniaque qu'il y avait en elle. Je la connaissais : elle était capable de revenir le lendemain, sacs poubelles et détergeant dans ses mains gantées de plastique rose. Esmé ne supportait tout simplement pas la crasse, et j'espérai qu'elle n'en détecterait aucune trace ici. Tout était propre, tout brillait de mille feux, tout sentait bon.

Cette inhabituelle propreté m'avait coupé l'appétit. Hors de question de salir à nouveau une casserole. Alors patiemment, j'attendais. Je m'installais derrière mon piano et débutais par quelques gammes simples, pour me démêler les doigts.

Après la lecture, la musique était ma deuxième passion. Ma mère étant elle-même une très bonne musicienne, c'est elle qui m'avait appris, avec douceur et tact, le piano depuis mes cinq ans. Les débuts avaient été laborieux, j'étais d'une maladresse incroyable quand il s'agissait de ces petites touches noires et blanches. Esmé s'était accrochée, avait applaudi mes fausses notes et autres symphonies catastrophes, jusqu'à ce que petit à petit, j'arrive à faire quelque chose de potable. Aujourd'hui, j'étais vraiment bon, et appréciais véritablement la pratique du piano. Et puis, je devais l'avouer, le coup du beau pianiste mélancolique, ça marchait à tous les coups avec les filles. Peut-être qu'un jour j'en jouerai pour Victoria…

La sonnette retentit. Je relevais brusquement la tête et mes doigts ripèrent sur le clavier. Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer, me laissant ensevelir par les souvenirs. Je me levais rapidement, manquant de faire tomber mon tabouret, et me précipitais vers la porte d'entrée. Je tombais nez-à-nez avec ma mère, chargée d'un gros sac de voyage.

- Bonsoir Edward, murmura-t-elle avec douceur, glissant sa main derrière ma nuque pour m'attirer à elle.

Elle me serra brièvement contre elle, puis se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour m'embrasser la tempe.

- Ton père arrive.

Je hochais la tête silencieusement et guettais son arrivée. La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et Carlisle s'avance vers moi. Mais pas tout seul.

Il portait dans ses bras une jeune fille endormie. Enveloppée dans une couverture, blottie contre le torse de mon père, ses longs cheveux tombaient vers le sol, une cascade de boucles brunes se balançant au rythme des pas de Carlisle. Son corps paraissait si petit, si frêle, que je compris pourquoi mon père semblait la porter sans aucune difficulté. Il passa devant moi et je découvris son visage assoupi. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, ses petits poings serrés contre son cou ; aucun doute, le rêve qu'elle était en train de faire ne devait pas lui plaire.

- Je vais la coucher dans l'ancienne chambre d'Alice.

Délicatement, il la déposa sur le lit que j'avais fait quelques heures plus tôt. La jeune fille grogna un peu, et se roula en boule.

- Je m'en occupe, déclara ma mère.

Carlisle sortit, je le suivis.

- Je suis désolé, je voulais faire les présentations en bonne et due forme, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle s'endormirait aussi vite.

Esmé réapparut.

- C'est bon, je l'ai mise en pyjama. Je pense qu'elle devrait bien dormir, vu son état.

Mon père l'attira à lui, la tristesse se lisant clairement sur son visage.

- Bon alors, vous m'expliquez ? Demandais-je un peu vivement.

J'étais ok pour héberger chez moi une parfaite inconnue, mais quelques indications supplémentaires étaient les bienvenues.

- Son prénom ?

- Bella.

- Son métier ?

- Elle est encore étudiante, aux Beaux-Arts, à deux pas d'ici.

- Son problème de santé ?

- Ça, je ne peux pas te le dire, Edward, s'excusa mon père. Ça la concerne personnellement, ce n'est pas à nous de t'en informer.

- Super. Quoi d'autre ?

- Elle est américaine.

- C'est tout ?

- Tu sais, nous ne la connaissons pas très bien…

- Ok. Donc je ne saurai rien de plus à part qu'elle s'appelle Bella, qu'elle dessine et vient des USA ?? Et ça ne vous choque pas ?

Cette conversation m'agaçait. Ils me distribuaient les informations au compte-goutte, comme si c'était préférable pour moi d'en savoir le moins possible. Mais merde, ils ne pouvaient pas me demander d'ouvrir ma porte à n'importe qui !

- Écoute Edward, intervint Esmé, c'est une situation provisoire. Je comprends que ce soit difficile pour toi de laisser une nouvelle personne entrer dans ta vie, mais s'il te plaît, fais un effort. Bella est vraiment dans une position difficile, elle a besoin de se retrouver dans un lieu neutre et accueillant comme ici, pour qu'elle puisse réfléchir à certaines choses, se reposer, aller à l'école à pied sans se fatiguer, faire le point sur elle-même. Et puis tu verras, elle est très gentille.

Elle me sourit avec tendresse, et je fus dans l'impossibilité de répondre quoique ce soit. Ma mère avait ce don sur moi. Je l'adorais tellement qu'elle pouvait me demander n'importe quoi. Je décidais de lui faire confiance.

- Bien ; je vais faire mon possible pour qu'elle se sente bien ici et puisse résoudre rapidement ses problèmes. J'espère qu'elle n'a rien contre les mecs qui chantent sous la douche le matin.

- Merci. Nous t'appellerons régulièrement pour prendre des nouvelles et savoir comment la cohabitation se déroule.

- Avez-vous un ou deux conseils à me donner ? Histoire que je ne fasse pas de boulette…

Ils réfléchirent un moment.

- Évite de lui demander si elle a un petit ami. C'est un sujet légèrement… Sensible.

Aussitôt, une vingtaine d'hypothèses germèrent dans mon esprit farfelu. Venait-elle de rompre ? Son copain l'avait-il trompée ? Ou frappée ? Ou alors peut-être qu'elle vivait une passion secrète avec un homme célèbre…Qu'il était un criminel et que Bella était un témoin protégé…

Mes parents me dirent au revoir, non sans m'avoir remercié une bonne dizaine de fois chacun. Ma mère me plaqua contre elle à m'étouffer, et je sentis deux ou trois larmes couler dans mon cou. Jamais je n'avais vu Esmé dans un tel état. Elle avait l'air complètement chamboulée, ce que je ne comprenais pas : elle disait connaître très peu Bella.

La curiosité me poussa à commettre un acte indiscret que je ne me serrai jamais permis par ailleurs. Mais j'étais rongé par la fascination. Il fallait que je le fasse, j'avais besoin de savoir, de voir. Je poussais la porte de sa chambre avec la plus grande précaution possible. Dans la pénombre de la pièce, je distinguais une vague forme humaine, emmitouflée sous une énorme couette, à laquelle Esmé avait rajouté une couverture. Sans un bruit, je m'approchais du lit et observais son visage. Il était plus détendu que tout à l'heure, un fin sourire se devinait aux commissures de ses lèvres. Elle était vraiment jolie, et tellement attendrissante comme cela. Elle avait un visage d'ange, les tâches de rousseur picotant son nez, ses longs cils contrastant avec la blancheur de sa peau et accentuant son côté femme-enfant. Je sentis mon cœur fondre. Elle semblait tellement fragile… Je regrettais d'avoir appréhendé sa venue, reproché à Carlisle de ne pas s'en tenir aux relations médecins / patients, ou encore demandé des comptes à mes parents. Si Bella avait besoin d'un endroit où se poser quelques temps, si je pouvais l'aider à aller mieux, alors je le ferai.

Soudain, Bella marmonna d'incompréhensibles paroles. Je sursautais et fonçais dans le salon. Heureusement qu'elle ne s'était pas réveillée… Qu'aurait-elle dit, en me voyant ainsi penché au-dessus d'elle ? Elle m'aurait certainement pris pour un pervers et elle aurait eu raison de reprendre ses affaires et de quitter immédiatement les lieux. J'avais eu de la chance.

Je partais me coucher, tout en sachant pertinemment que je ne réussirai pas à trouver le sommeil avant un bon bout de temps. Je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose qu'à la jeune femme dormant profondément dans la pièce d'à côté. J'attrapais mon portable et envoyais un message à Jacob :

« Dommage pour toi, j'ai gagné mon milkshake. Pas de psychopathe à l'horizon, juste une jolie demoiselle qui devrait te plaire :) On se voit demain, bon courage »

* * *

_Tadaaam! Enfin l'arrivée de Bella! Je le sais, vous en aviez marre de l'attendre ^_^ Et voici Jacob... J'espère de tout coeur que la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre ne vous a pas déçue et que vous avez passé un agréable moment ! _

_Spécial MERCI à _**_Lucie_**_ (le voilà enfin ce chapitre!), _**_Clauue16_**_ qui m'a fait une review de DINGUE (si t'es ok je veux bien t'épouser), _**_Morgane_**_, _**_Mlle-Soophiee_**_, _**_chouchoumag_**_ (autoproclamée "fidèle lectrice"),_**_Nelvea_**_, _**_Zulie_**_, _**_sokyrandia_**_, _**_tatam83_**_, _**_dream-fascination_**_ (merci pour ton commentaire, les bras m'en sont tombés, j'espère vivement que cette histoire ne te lassera pas), _**_Letmesign23_**_, _**_nia1988_**_, _**_Miinie_**_, _**_Magda88_**_ pour ses encouragements et ses compliments du tonnerre, _**_AnZeLe4210_**_ ainsi qu'_**_Ivy_**_!_

_Dans l'ensemble il ressort que vous avez aimé particulièrement au chapitre 2 le passage où Edward pense que Carlisle trompe Esmé.. J'avoue que je n'ai pas été très tendre avec lui, mais c'était une situation tellement drôle! Le pauvre Eddy, il va avoir du mal à s'en remettre :) Vous avez également apprécié le personnage de Rosalie, qui s'éloigne quelque peu du rôle qu'on lui attribue régulièrement... J'espère que vous ne serez pas déstabilisé par ce personnage légèrement "inhabituel". _

_Je ne suis pas certaine de vous poster le chapitre 4 dans une semaine, comme j'en ai pris l'habitude (tous les dimanches), fêtes de fin d'année obligent... Alors si je ne vous revois pas d'ici là : je vous souhaite un bon Noël et une merveilleuse année 2010! Je vous embrasse fort, Maawie._


	4. Jacob vs Bella

**Chapitre Quatre**

**Jacob vs Bella**

*

*

J'avais passé une nuit des plus agitées. Je n'avais trouvé le sommeil que très tardivement, voir très tôt – question de point de vue. Mes rêves m'avaient embarqué vers des mondes inconnus : je nageais dans une immense piscine où scintillaient des centaines de poissons multicolores, me faufilant entre eux avec facilité. Je nageais sans m'arrêter, suivant désespérément une silhouette loin devant moi. Peu à peu, je me rapprochais d'elle et repérais les formes d'une femme ; sa poitrine, sa taille fine, ses fesses rebondies, ses longs cheveux flottant dans son sillage. Victoria ? Attends-moi s'il te plaît… Laisse-moi t'attraper, une bonne fois pour toutes. Je nageais de plus belle, m'épuisant. Je tendis la main et saisis sa cheville. Elle se retourna et je réalisais que ce n'était autre que Bella. Surpris, je la relâchais. Elle me sourit et indiqua quelque chose derrière moi. Je fis volte face et découvris Victoria, nue, une tasse de café fumante à la main. Elle s'approcha de moi et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, aspirant mon oxygène. C'en était trop. À bout de souffle, je remontais à la surface, les poumons au bord de l'explosion.

Haletant, j'ouvris les yeux. Changement de décors radical. Putain, Edward, il faut que tu apprennes à respirer la nuit… Je soufflais et m'enroulais sous la couette. Victoria… J'avais encore rêvé d'elle. Sa peau blanche entourée de poissons lumineux, son sourire timide, sa chevelure flamboyante… Mon corps se souvenait encore de cette vision dévastatrice. Comme bien des matins, j'étais brûlé par ce désir qu'elle m'inspirait. Je la voulais. Pour moi, tout seul. Je souhaitais que ce soit elle qui me libère. Pourtant, elle était insaisissable. Elle était ailleurs, dans un autre monde, un univers où je n'existais pas. Je n'étais pour elle qu'un habitué de son lieu de travail, rien de plus. Il fallait que j'arrête de fantasmer. D'ailleurs, le rêve commençait à rattraper la réalité. L'image de Victoria me proposant une tasse de café revenait sans cesse dans mon esprit. Pitié, va l'offrir à quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un d'assez bien pour toi puisque visiblement ce n'est pas le cas, et laisse-moi me rendormir… Hep. Une minute. Je délire ou cela sentait réellement le café ??

Je me levais d'un bond et enfilais mes vêtements de la vieille, roulés en tas sous la table de chevet, et ouvrais vivement la porte. Dans ma précipitation, je m'emmêlais dans le tapis du salon et m'affalais au sol, lourdement. Crac. Le pied d'un fauteuil. Je criais. La douleur…

- Hey, s'éleva une voix que je ne connaissais pas. Ça va ?

Je relevais péniblement la tête ; Bella s'était accroupie devant moi, et m'observait, visiblement inquiète. Oh putain, Bella. Je l'avais complètement oubliée.

- Je… Je crois que je me suis fait mal, gémis-je en portant la main à mon visage.

- Ne touche pas, m'ordonna-t-elle. Tu t'es légèrement ouvert l'arcade sourcilière.

- Je saigne ? Demandais-je alors qu'elle m'aidait à m'asseoir.

- Un peu.

- Tu ne vas pas t'évanouir, hein ? M'inquiètais-je, le souvenir de Jacob me revenant en tête.

Elle leva un sourcil, comme jaugeant si j'étais sérieux ou pas.

- Bien sûr que non, rétorqua-t-elle. Allez viens, je t'emmène dans la salle de bain pour soigner tout ça.

Elle me chopa par le bras et me traîna avec elle.

- Assied-toi, m'indiqua-t-elle en désignant le rebord de la baignoire.

Docile, j'obéissais. Tout allait trop vite dans ma tête, je ne savais plus si j'étais encore en train de rêver. Bella commença à fouiller dans la boîte à pharmacie – elle était rouge vif, placée en évidence dans la pièce.

- Où sont les petits poissons ? Demandais-je, déçu de ne pas les retrouver.

- Comment ?

Bella sembla surprise. Elle regarda autour d'elle, puis baissa le regard vers son pull et son pantalon, à la recherche d'un indice.

- Tu as du prendre un sacré coup sur la tête, en fait… Murmura-t-elle en s'approchant.

Elle glissa sa main dans mes cheveux et passa mon crâne à la loupe.

- Je ne vois rien…

Oups. Mayday, Terre à Edward, mayday. Réveille-toi idiot, réveille-toi ! Bella est réellement là, et toi tu dois avoir l'air d'une larve intégrale ! Reprend-toi avant qu'elle ne te croit fou à lier !

- Je crois que j'ai juste besoin de… Me réveiller complètement. Je me suis levé un peu trop vite, je n'ai pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait.

Elle me jeta un coup d'œil et l'instant d'après, elle n'était plus là. Merde, j'avais quand-même réussi à lui faire peur. Tu es vraiment trop stupide, Edward Cullen. J'en étais là à me lamenter lorsque je sentis quelque chose de froid et d'humide sur mon visage. J'eu un sursaut.

- Du calme, murmura Bella, ce n'est qu'un vaporisateur d'eau. Ça va t'aider à te sortir du brouillard.

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, elle repartit à l'assaut de ma boîte à pharmacie. Enfin sorti de mon état second, je la regardais sans discrétion. Elle ressemblait davantage à une femme que ce que j'imaginais. Elle portait un jean assez simple avec un pull noir à col roulé - rien de très sophistiqué en somme. Si ma sœur découvrait une telle tenue, elle hurlerait au scandale. Pour Alice, le style n'était pas qu'un bonus. Pourtant, Bella était très jolie ainsi. Elle avait relevé ses lourds cheveux en une haute queue-de-cheval, ce qui accentuait la finesse de sa nuque. Autour de son cou brillait une mince chaîne en argent où pendait un petit soleil. J'avais beau chercher, je ne décelais en elle aucun signe de faiblesse, aucun indice d'une quelconque maladie.

Elle se tourna vers moi et m'appliqua un coton imbibé de désinfectant au-dessus de l'œil.

- Ça va mieux ?

J'agitais mon menton de haut en bas et décidais de me jeter à l'eau :

- Je suis le fils de Carlisle et Esmé.

- Je sais.

- Je m'appelle Edward.

- Je sais aussi, sourit-elle.

- Et toi c'est Bella c'est ça ?

Question inutile. Mais bon, il fallait bien que je meuble.

- Tout à fait. Je suis désolée pour hier soir, j'ai du m'assoupir dans la voiture.

- Pas de problème. De toute manière j'imagine que ça aurait été un peu bizarre comme situation…

Elle me fit un petit sourire et déchira l'emballage d'un pansement avant de le mettre en place.

- Bien, je pense que ça devrait cicatriser vite. J'ai préparé le petit déjeuner, tu as faim ?

***

Effectivement, l'odeur de café était réelle. Une tasse fumante m'attendait, posée à côté de viennoiseries diverses.

- Wow. C'est pourquoi tout ça ?

- C'est la moindre des choses pour te remercier de ton hospitalité. Je ne sais pas si tes parents t'y ont forcé mais…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, la coupais-je, il n'y a aucun problème. Je vis seul dans ce grand appartement depuis que ma sœur est partie, alors un peu de compagnie ne me fera pas de mal.

Je m'asseyais et me décidais pour une brioche. Décidément, cette « colocation » commençait plutôt bien. Bella prit place en face de moi.

- Que t'ont dit tes parents à propos de moi ?

- Que tu t'appelais Bella, que tu allais aux Beaux-Arts et que tu étais américaine.

- Et quoi d'autre ? Insista-t-elle.

Je savais ce qu'elle voulait entendre.

- Ils m'ont dit que tu avais besoin d'un endroit calme pour réfléchir un peu, éludais-je.

Elle hocha la tête et je vis le soulagement détendre ses traits.

- Tu sais, reprit-elle, j'ai accepté la proposition de tes parents parce que j'étais un peu perdue, et que je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je suis consciente que débarquer comme ça, du jour au lendemain, ne doit pas être facile pour toi, et je m'en excuse. Je te promets que ça ne durera pas longtemps. Si tu le souhaites, je peux partir dès maintenant, je comprendrais.

Je n'avais pas envisagé que la conversation prenne ce chemin. Je pensais à Esmé, et à l'attachement qu'elle avait l'air de porter à Bella. Je ne pouvais pas la forcer à rester, mais je devais au moins lui faire comprendre qu'elle était la bienvenue ici.

- Non, non, attends… Il n'y pas de problème, je viens de te le dire. Tu as vu la taille de cet appartement ? Si tu cherches un logement, reste ici, ça ne sert à rien d'aller t'enfermer dans une cave de 5 mètres carrés sentant le moisi. Ça ne me dérange pas. Tu sais, je pars travailler le matin, je rentre le soir, et généralement là encore je travaille… Ta présence ne me gêne pas le moins du monde, au contraire. Je serai heureux de t'aider.

- Pourquoi ? Me défia-t-elle.

- Parce que je connais mes parents. Je leur fais confiance. S'ils ont pensé que tu serais mieux ici qu'autre part, je les crois.

Je la vis se mordre la lèvre inférieure. L'endroit qu'elle venait de quitter était-il si horrible ?

- Et toi, pourquoi as-tu accepté d'aller dormir chez un parfait inconnu ?

Elle baissa le regard. Héhé, je venais de retourner la situation à mon avantage.

- Tes parents sont vraiment exceptionnels, souffla-t-elle. Je me suis dit que leur fils ne devait pas être si terrible.

J'éclatais de rire, elle me sourit.

- Tu as raison, je ne suis pas si terrible. Je ne vais pas te mordre, rassure-toi !

Je me levais et glissais mes mains dans mes poches.

- Tiens, lui dis-je en lui tendant un jeu de clés, je t'ai fait faire un double. Reste autant de temps que tu le voudras.

- Merci.

- Je vais te faire visiter.

Elle rougit. J'étais fier de mon coup. J'avais réussi à la convaincre de ne pas partir tout de suite. J'espérais qu'elle reste au moins une semaine, histoire d'apprendre à la connaître un minimum. Je repensais aux paroles de Jacob : « Cette femme à quelque chose de particulier ». Si mes parents s'étaient donnés du mal pour l'aider, elle devait en valoir la peine. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle avait, mais cela n'avait plus vraiment d'importance ; c'était mon devoir de prendre le relais.

Je lui faisais faire le tour de l'appartement ; en ouvrant la porte de l'ancienne chambre d'Alice, je découvrais un lit impeccable. S'il n'y avait pas le sac de voyage de Bella sur le sol, on aurait pu croire qu'elle n'avait jamais dormi ici.

- De qui est-ce la chambre ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- C'était celle de ma sœur Alice. Elle a emménagé avec son fiancé il y a quelques années maintenant.

- Où ça ?

- À une quinzaine de minutes à pieds, pas plus. Ils ont racheté une ancienne boulangerie et ont tout refait.

- Si c'est aussi bien décoré que sa chambre, je n'ose imaginer le résultat, souffla-t-elle en refermant derrière elle.

- Tu verras, ma chambre n'a rien à voir, la prévins-je en ouvrant ma porte.

Elle passa la tête et fronça les sourcils.

- En effet, une vraie chambre de garçon. J'ai connu ça aussi !

- Comment ça ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

- J'ai un grand frère, me sourit-elle.

- Où est-il en ce moment ?

- Quelque part aux USA, je ne sais pas très bien où exactement.

Je la dévisageais. Elle se fit plus précise :

- En fait il a joué au baseball pendant des années, il était plutôt bon. Et puis il y a deux mois, il en a eu marre, il a tout arrêté. Depuis il rattrape un peu le temps perdu, il fait une sorte de road-trip.

- Je vois, acquiesçais-je. Besoin de liberté. Bon, si ça ne t'ennuie pas, je vais me laver, déclarais-je. Fais comme chez toi : télévision, musique, livres… Finissais-je en secouant la main.

Elle me sourit à nouveau.

***

L'eau chaude me fit le plus grand bien. Vu l'état lamentable dans lequel je venais d'apparaître, une bonne douche et une tenue propre n'étaient pas du luxe. Savonnant chaque centimètre de ma peau pour la seconde fois, j'essayais de faire le point sur ma matinée.

1. J'avais fait connaissance avec Bella.

2. Je m'étais cassé la gueule devant elle, tout seul, comme un grand.

3. Je lui avais parlé de poissons imaginaires.

4. J'avais réussi à la mettre à l'aise pour ce qui concernait notre « colocation ».

Bon, le bilan n'était pas si négatif que ça au final. J'avais même envie de dire qu'il était presque positif. Bella avait effectivement l'air très gentille (même si elle devait me prendre pour un dingue) comme me l'avais déjà dit Esmé. Et puis elle n'avait pas l'air d'une malade en phase terminale. Au contraire, elle semblait plutôt bien se porter. Elle était énergique, s'était levée bien plus tôt que moi et avait été me chercher des petites viennoiseries à la boulangerie. Elle n'avait pas l'air de se morfondre, de pleurer tout le temps ou d'être désagréable. Elle s'habillait bien, se maquillait, sentait bon et portait des bijoux. Bref, une fille tout ce qu'il y avait de plus NORMALE. Je ne savais plus à quoi je m'attendais, mais la surprise était plutôt bonne. Peut-être pourrions nous devenir de véritables amis par la suite ? C'était un peu prématuré, mais j'avais bon espoir. En tout cas, une chose était certaine : elle plairait à Jacob. Sûr à 200%, j'étais prêt à y mettre ma main à couper. C'était tout à fait son genre. Surtout que Jacob succombait facilement devant une jolie fille, ce que Bella était tout à fait. Justement, en parlant de Jacob… Ouch ! J'avais complètement oublié qu'il devait passer me voir ! Je m'habillais en quatrième vitesse et partais rejoindre Bella.

Elle lisait, tranquillement installée sur le canapé. Elle avait l'air captivée, et souriait toutes les deux secondes..

- Tu lis quoi ?

Elle me montra la couverture. C'était une bande-dessinée de Garfield. Ce chat faisait rire n'importe qui.

- Bon choix, commentais-je. Dis, heum, Bella… Mon meilleur ami va certainement passer me voir, il habite juste au-dessus… J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ? Car si tu préfères rester au calme, dis-le moi et je décommande, c'est pas bien grave, je le vois très régulièrement de toute manière…

- Mais non, c'est bon, m'assura-t-elle.

- Super. Tu verras, il est impressionnant mais il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche.

Je retournais à la salle de bain me sécher les cheveux et enfiler un pull. Dans ma poche, mon portable vibra. Jacob :

« Je suis devant ta porte, dépêche-toi de m'ouvrir que je vois ta nouvelle « colocataire » ! »

J'en salivais d'avance. J'essayais d'imaginer sa tête lorsqu'il la verrait. Ses yeux sortiront-ils de leurs orbites de la même manière que le jour où je lui ai présenté Rosalie ? Bégayera-t-il, comme la première fois où il a rencontré Alice ? Je me frottais les mains et partais lui ouvrir – chose que je ne faisais habituellement pas : Jacob rentrait ici comme chez lui, ne prenant jamais la peine de frapper. Il m'attendait sur le palier, les yeux brillants bien que fatigués. Il affichait son éternel sourire-banane, légèrement moqueur. Je lui serrais la main et il articula un « Alors ? » silencieux. Je hochais la tête en souriant, il me bouscula presque pour rentrer. Soudain, je vis son sourire se désintégrer en un instant. Je me retournais, soucieux. Bella le fixait, les yeux exorbités, la main sur la poitrine. Mon regard se déporta de nouveau vers Jacob. Il la regardait de la même manière, une expression profondément choquée déformant ses traits.

- Jake ?

- Bella ?

- Mais… Qu'est-ce que… ?

- J'y crois pas… C'est toi qui… ? Bafouilla Jacob en la pointant du doigt.

- Mais depuis quand… ?

- Et comment ça se fait que… ?

J'essayais de suivre le fil de leur conversation, mais c'était incompréhensible. Je n'étais d'ailleurs pas sûr qu'ils discutent réellement ; cela ressemblait davantage à des réflexions qu'ils se faisaient à eux-mêmes. Une chose cependant était indiscutable :

- Heu… Vous vous connaissez ?

Ils se tournèrent vers moi d'un seul bloc. Bella prit la parole :

- Nos parents sont amis, m'expliqua-t-elle.

- Vraiment ? Demandais-je, surpris.

- Nous habitions vraiment côte à côte, ajouta-elle.

- Mais je croyais que tu avais grandi dans une réserve indienne, m'étonnais-je en jetant un coup d'œil vers mon ami.

- Dans laquelle le père de Bella venait pêcher tous les dimanches avec le mien, grogna-t-il.

Je l'observais. Il semblait carrément contrarié. Pourquoi ? Que se passait-il ? Quelle était donc la raison le poussant à baisser les yeux au sol ? Je me tournais vers Bella ; elle semblait tout aussi mal à l'aise.

- Alors comme ça ce n'est plus le grand amour avec James ? Demanda sèchement Jacob.

Aussitôt, Bella fit deux pas en arrière. Son visage se ferma, ses traits se durcirent. Instantanément, je la vis passer de la simple gêne au mal-être le plus profond.

- Cela ne te regarde pas, claqua-t-elle violement.

- Ça m'aurait étonné, marmonna-t-il.

Vite, une idée de génie. Je me grattais la gorge, dansant d'un pied à l'autre.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose Jake ? Proposais-je, la voix déraillant légèrement.

Il acquiesça et je les invitais à me suivre dans le salon. Rapidement, j'amenais quelques bouteilles de jus de fruit sur la table basse. Il ne fallait pas que je les laisse seuls trop longtemps. Je devais rapidement trouver une solution. Pourvu que Jacob ai le bon sens de s'éclipser poliment… De toute évidence, j'allais avoir du mal à le faire partir. Je le vis ouvrir la bouche pour prendre la parole. Immédiatement, je le devançais :

- Alors comme ça, vous avez grandis ensemble ? Questionnais-je pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère en tendant son verre à Bella.

- Jake est le meilleur ami de mon frère.

Je clignais des yeux et gardais mon bras en suspension.

- Ce n'est pas possible.

- Comment ça ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Jake est déjà mon meilleur ami. Hein Jake, dis-lui.

- Heuuu… Répondit-il, l'air affolé.

- Jacob Black, c'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne t'ai jamais parlé d'un certain Emmet ? Couina-t-il.

- Je m'en souviendrai.

- Ha bon, pourtant je.. Mais, Edward, qu'est ce que tu t'es fait au visage ? Questionna-t-il innocemment en désignant mon pansement.

- N'essaye pas de changer de sujet ! Grondais-je.

Je me levais et lui désignais la porte d'entrée.

- Sors.

- Mais, Edward, c'est ridicule voyons, c'est tout à fait possible d'avoir deux meilleurs amis à la fois, je ne vois pas où est le problème…

Je lui arrachais son verre des mains et prenais mon air le plus fâché possible.

- Ok, ok, je rentre chez moi. À plus Bella. Eddy… Je t'appelle, hein.

- C'est ça. Bon débarras.

Il déguerpit sans demander son reste. Je me tournais vers Bella : elle semblait catastrophée.

- Je… Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas créer d'embrouille…

J'éclatais de rire. Elle était stupéfaite.

- Tu n'es pas vraiment en colère alors ?

- J'avais juste envie de l'embêter un peu. Et puis je pense qu'il ne t'aurait pas lâchée de sitôt sinon.

Bella me fit un petit sourire.

- Dans ce cas, je ne peux que te remercier. J'espère juste que ça ne vous posera pas de problème…

- Aucun risque. D'ici demain, tout sera oublié. Au pire, il effacera mon ardoise dans son bar, plaisantais-je. Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne savais pas que vous vous connaissiez.

Elle haussa les épaules, une adorable petite moue au bord des lèvres.

- Oui, enfin, on ne se fréquente pas vraiment… Nous étions toujours à trois avec mon frère, plus jeunes, mais je crois que l'amitié fille/garçon, ça finit rarement bien.

- Attends, c'est toi sa défaite amoureuse ? Réalisais-je.

- Pardon ?

- Jacob m'a dit qu'il avait quitté sa réserve après s'être pris un râteau. C'était toi ??

- Faut croire, gloussa-t-elle.

- Je comprends mieux sa réaction, avouais-je.

Je m'installais dans la cuisine et commençais à préparer le déjeuner. Mine de rien, il fallait que je me dépêche si je ne voulais pas être en retard au travail. Rosalie m'attendait à 13 heures.

Bella me donna un coup de main. Elle avait rapidement repris du poil de la bête. L'arrivée de Jacob l'avait bouleversée cependant plus qu'elle ne le montrait, j'en étais sûr. Je me souvenais très bien de la peine lisible des ses yeux plusieurs minutes auparavant. Ce James devait certainement être son (ancien ?) petit ami. En tout cas, il valait mieux ne pas poser la question. Après tout, pourquoi Bella avait-elle préféré venir s'installer provisoirement chez moi que chez Jacob, qu'elle semblait très bien connaître ? Je n'en aurai pas mis ma main à couper, mais j'avais ma petite idée là-dessus : moi au moins, je lui foutais la paix.

* * *

_Bonjour à tous! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes? J'en profite pour vous souhaiter une **très bonne année 2010**!! Plein de bonheur..._

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce nouveau chapitre, qui s'est fait légèrement attendre! Je vous rassure, je reprends le rythme habituel :)_

_Un grand **MERCI** à__bichou85__, Agathe, Milqua, bellaagain, Morgane, samiaCullen, Miinie, Miss-Aurore, Ivy, hp-drago, Fleur50, nia1988, Nelvea, Lucie, Clauue16, Béatrice, PrincetonGirl818, chouchoumag, AnZeLe42100, Magda88 ainsi que Letmesign23__! Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu personnellement à vos reviews, j'ai pas mal de problèmes de connexion en ce moment et puis la période des fêtes n'est pas la plus propice pour se poser un peu... Promis, j'essaye d'arranger ça :)_

_À dimanche prochain.. J'espère vous trouver au rendez-vous ! _


	5. Jasper, Pingouin Explorateur

**Chapitre Cinq**

**Jasper, Pingouin Explorateur**

*****

*****

Cela faisait déjà quatre jours. Quatre jours que Bella avait élu domicile chez moi. Et franchement, je n'avais pas à me plaindre. Nous avions pris, très rapidement, une sorte d'habitude de vie commune. Lorsque je me levais le matin, elle dormait toujours. Je filais prendre ma douche, et une fois prêt, je la retrouvais dans la cuisine où elle préparait le petit-déjeuner. Nous discutions quelques minutes ; elle me questionnait sur le programme de la journée. Je lui parlais de la librairie, des colis que nous devions recevoir aujourd'hui, du type de clients attendu. Elle semblait s'intéresser réellement au travail que je faisais et aux genres de lectures que j'avais. J'aimais bien ces petites discussions, c'était agréable d'avoir quelqu'un pour parler le matin.

Lorsque je lui retournais la question, c'était une toute autre affaire : Bella avait l'air d'avoir du mal à se confier. Elle me répétait sans cesse qu'elle avait « des trucs de prévus ». Je me demandais ce que cela pouvait cacher. Voyait-elle son amoureux ? Allait-elle des rendez-vous médicaux ? Tout ce que je savais, c'est qu'elle n'allait plus à l'école. J'en étais persuadé. Son immense pochette à dessins était posée contre le mur de sa chambre, et depuis son arrivée, il n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre.

D'un autre côté, je n'étais pas vraiment certain qu'elle en ai la force. Bella semblait fatiguée en permanence, comme si chaque chose qu'elle entreprenait, chaque action qu'elle effectuait lui pompait son énergie. Le matin, elle traînait d'énormes valises sous ses yeux souriants, qui s'estompaient peu à peu mais ne s'effaçaient jamais définitivement. Je la soupçonnais carrément de mettre son réveil pour être sûre de ne pas me rater. J'avais bien essayé de la persuader de filer se recoucher mais c'était une vraie tête de mule qui se bornait à me répéter qu'elle n'avait plus du tout sommeil… Et qui baillait quand elle pensait que je ne la voyais pas.

À mon retour de la librairie, le repas était déjà prêt, et la table dressée. C'était un peu déconcertant, j'avais l'impression d'abuser d'elle, de sa bonne volonté et de sa gentillesse. J'avais tenté de comprendre son dévouement et j'y voyais plusieurs possibilités : elle devait se sentir redevable envers moi et s'escrimait à me faire à manger. Ou alors, elle me prenait pour ce que j'étais : une nullité absolue pour tout ce qui concernait la préparation élaborée ou non de nourriture en tout genre. Dans les deux cas, j'avais la sensation étrange de me retrouver avec une délégation personnelle d'Alice. Ma sœur m'arrachait toute casserole qui pouvait me tomber entre les mains, comme si j'allais les immoler par mon seul contact. Elle se mettait automatiquement à râler et s'obstinait à vouloir me montrer comment on fait. Mais je suis un homme, que voulez-vous ; si je n'agis pas, je m'ennuie, et au bout d'à peine deux minutes, je décrochais à chaque fois.

En tout cas, Bella avait un don certain pour la cuisine. Profusion de légumes et de fruits, bannissement des viandes rouges, de graisse superflue et de toute forme de malbouffe : quelles que soient les préparations inventées ou les recettes dénichées dans des livres de grands-mères, les repas qu'elle confectionnaient me changeaient radicalement des hamburgers de Jasper. Je crois que je n'avais jamais mangé aussi sain de toute ma vie. J'avoue que je n'étais pas contre une ou deux frites, mais un peu d'équilibre alimentaire n'était pas désagréable. Il n'y avait qu'à observer la fine taille de Bella pour m'en convaincre et finir mes haricot verts en deux coups de fourchettes.

Bella et moi parlions de beaucoup de choses – il semblait que nous avions à peu près les mêmes goûts. Même si elle avait un amour très prononcé pour les romances à l'eau de rose et les dessins-animés pour les moins de quatre ans, nous nous entendions sur tout. Musique, photographie, littérature, cinéma… Aucun sujet « culturel » ne nous échappait. Il est vrai que j'avais tellement peur de commettre une erreur en lui parlant que j'orientais volontairement mon discours vers des thèmes très artistiques. Au moins je ne prenais aucun risque : pas de dérapage sur la santé, ni sur de potentiels petits amis. Et puis Bella aimait cela ; elle était calée, relançait les sujets et je me sentais d'ailleurs souvent un peu en marge. Elle connaissait aussi bien les arts plastiques, en particulier la peinture, que moi les livres – et ce n'était pas pour me vanter, mais il y avait du niveau.

Je n'avais parlé de Bella à personne hormis Jacob. Vu le bon déroulement de leur première rencontre, je ne souhaitais pas réitérer l'opération avec ma sœur, Jasper ou Rosalie. Et puis, il valait mieux tenir Bella éloignée de toute sorte de traumatisme possible – chose carrément probable avec Alice. Je n'avais pas envie qu'elle lui saute dessus en hurlant, qu'elle lui arrache ses vêtements et les brûle sur le champ, prétextant un gros défaut de style. Je l'imaginais déjà lui dire avec son sourire carnassier (celui qui me fait toujours aussi peur, même après toutes ses années) : « Tu aimes le shopping ? », ou encore brandir une paire de ciseaux et lui couper les cheveux en un seul mouvement. Les parents avaient bien précisé que Bella avait besoin de calme – hors de question de lui faire un plan foireux et de lui refourguer dans les pattes la frapadingue irrécupérable qu'était ma sœur.

Nous étions dimanche et pour une fois je pouvais dormir. Je l'avais bien précisé à Bella, afin qu'elle ne s'acharne pas à se lever pour moi. Je voulais voir disparaître ses cernes, j'en avais marre de culpabiliser. Après tout, je ne lui avais jamais rien demandé ; certes, elle se sentait gênée à propos de notre cohabitation mais il fallait qu'elle se détende un peu.

Je m'enroulais davantage dans ma couette bien chaude. Depuis combien de temps déjà n'avais-je pas fait la grasse matinée ? Je fronçais les sourcils. Impossible de me souvenir, et pour cause… Je passais tous mes dimanches matin à la piscine. D'un coup, j'ouvris les yeux. Victoria. Bella avait tellement accaparé mon attention depuis le début de la semaine que j'avais complètement oublié ma belle sirène rousse. Mon cœur se mit à cogner plus fort. Comment avais-je pu passer à côté d'elle ? Le fait est que Bella avait emménagé ici, et qu'à partir de cet instant, toutes mes préoccupations habituelles étaient passées à la trappe. C'était si étrange d'héberger chez moi cette jeune femme que j'y pensais sans cesse. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse. J'avais eu grand mal à « progresser » avec Victoria, alors je n'étais pas prêt à laisser tomber maintenant.

Au diable mes résolutions de grasse matinée ! Je me levais, m'habillais rapidement et constatais avec satisfaction que Bella dormait encore. Je me remémorais notre premier matin ensemble, et eu envie de faire la même chose qu'elle ce jour là. Trente secondes plus tard, j'étais dans la rue et me dirigeais de pied ferme vers la boulangerie la plus proche. Une fois sur place, je me creusais la cervelle. Que mangeais Bella au petit-déjeuner ? Je la visualisais avec son grand bol de thé, son verre de jus d'orange, un ou deux fruits… Et c'est tout. Argh. En fait, elle ne prenait jamais rien le matin. Et il fallait que je m'en rende compte une fois en face de la boulangère. Je ne pus éviter un misérable raclement de gorge avant de commander à la volée une demi-douzaine de croissants (on ne sait jamais), une bonne réserve de pain en tranche, une poignée de malabars, cinq macarons. Je repartais assez fier de moi, malgré tout. Peut-être qu'une fois devant ce festin, Bella se sentirai un petit creux ?

- Bella ? Appelais-je une fois la porte fermée en entendant du bruit en provenance du salon.

Pas de réponse. Je m'approchais à pas de loup et la découvrais assise en tailleur sur le canapé, étroitement enroulée dans une couverture, les yeux rivés vers la télévision.

- Bonjour !

Elle sursauta et se tourna vers moi. Son visage s'éclaira et je pus constater qu'il semblait reposé. Elle se leva en souriant.

- Salut Edward.

- Tu es déjà debout ?

Je voulais qu'elle comprenne qu'elle pouvait dormir tout son soûl, je m'en fichais comme de ma première capote.

- Hey, il est déjà dix heures, à mes yeux c'est une grasse matinée exceptionnelle ! Protesta-t-elle. D'ailleurs, c'est plutôt moi qui devrai te poser la question.

- Petit-déjeuner ! M'exclamais-je en brandissant mon trésor. Ça te dit de manger devant la télé ?

Ma proposition fit mouche et elle se précipita dans la cuisine. J'avais à peine enlevé mon manteau et mes chaussures qu'un café fumant m'attendait sur la table basse. Je m'installais à ses côtés.

- Je ne savais pas trop ce que tu aimais, alors j'ai pris un peu de tout… Expliquais-je en sentant son regard interrogatif lorsque je sortais du sac toutes mes trouvailles.

- Une tranche de pain, c'est parfait, me sourit-elle. Merci .

J'avais au moins ça de bon. Ouf, je n'étais pas totalement naze. Je jetais un regard vers le spot publicitaire qui passait à l'écran.

- Tu regardais quoi ?

- Les dessins-animés, me répondit-elle comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

J'avalais mon macaron de travers. Mince, je n'aurai peut-être pas du prendre cette initiative ; maintenant j'allais être obligé de me taper l'intégrale des Totally Spies pour ne pas paraître malpoli. Pourtant, malgré moi, je fus surpris de la facilité avec laquelle je me laissais entraîner par l'histoire. L'action, les gentils, les méchants, de l'humour à deux balles et même quelques frissons ; finalement ce n'était pas si mal… Un soupir de soulagement m'échappa tout de même lorsque la fin de l'épisode fut annoncée. Ok, Alex, Closer et Sam étaient bien sympa, mais j'avais des longueurs à faire pour éliminer mes trois croissants et deux macarons !

- Je vais à la piscine, ça te dit de venir ?

Troisième initiative de la journée, on progresse Edward ! Peut mieux faire, mais pour le moment c'est assez satisfaisant. Bella prit deux secondes pour réfléchir. Comme toutes les filles du monde, elle devait être en train de se demander si elle était bien épilée.

***

Je pus juger par moi-même de l'impeccable non pilosité des jambes de Bella lorsque je la vis me rejoindre à la sortie des douches. Réflexe purement masculin, j'effectuais un rapide aperçu des lieux. Derrière des vêtements simples et parfois un peu amples qui camouflaient ses formes, Bella était plutôt du genre… Canon. Je la regardais me dépasser en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. Tout d'un coup, je comprenais un peu mieux Jacob. Passer son enfance à côté d'une bombe pareille pour finalement savoir qu'il n'avait aucune chance, il avait de quoi avoir les nerfs le pauvre. En parlant de bolide… Je jetais un coup d'œil circulaire autour de moi. La déception me pinça le cœur ; aucune crinière rousse à l'horizon. Je rejoignis Bella en trottinant et déposais ma serviette à côté de la sienne.

- Tu viens souvent ? Me demanda-t-elle en observant les lignes réservée aux nageurs.

- Tous les dimanches quasiment.

- Tu es bien courageux… Plaisanta-t-elle en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

- Il faut bien que j'entretienne mon corps d'athlète, fis en désignant mes abdominaux.

Bella écarquilla les yeux.

- Mais quel crâneur c'est dingue ! S'exclama-t-elle. On va voir lequel de nous deux tient le mieux !

J'éclatais de rire. Bella, me battre à la natation ? La bonne blague ! Cette fille devait peser quarante-cinq kilos à tout casser ! Je m'élançais dans l'eau à toute allure en la plantant derrière moi. J'étais incontestablement le plus rapide, même si je devais avouer que Bella n'était jamais loin. Plus le temps passait, moins je ricanais intérieurement : alors que je faisais davantage d'efforts pour maintenir le niveau, mon adversaire semblait garder la même vitesse avec aisance. Je déchantais quand elle me dépassa aussi naturellement que la petite vieille de la ligne d'à côté. Stupéfait, j'en oubliais de respirer et bus la tasse. Toussant et crachotant, je rejoignis le bord du bassin. Putain ! Je venais de me faire dépasser par une mini crevette de rien du tout !

- Tu abandonnes ?

Je me retournais vers une Bella souriant de toutes ses dents. Je grognais et marmonnais un vague « n'importe quoi ». Je l'entendis rire, puis elle me donna un coup de poing farceur dans le bras. Furax, je l'attrapais et lui plongeais la tête sous l'eau. Non mais ! Bella se débattit quelques instant, puis se laissa couler dans le fond. Je soulevais un sourcil : était-ce une technique d'attendrissement ? Elle venait de me ridiculiser à mon sport fétiche, je n'allais certainement pas lui faire de cadeau. Moi qui la croyais faible et fragile, je m'étais bien fait avoir. Avant que je comprenne quoi que ce soit, Bella tirait sur ma jambe de toutes ses forces. Sous la surprise, je n'eu pas le réflexe de me défendre et ne pus que la rejoindre sous l'eau. Alors que je sentais mes poumons me brûler, Bella m'escalada tranquillement pour rejoindre la surface, tandis que d'une poussée sur mon épaule elle m'enfonça encore plus loin. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, je me sentis complètement… Dégoûté.

- Edward ?

Le ton de la voix Bella me mit la puce à l'oreille. Elle semblait brutalement déconcertée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? M'inquiétais-je immédiatement.

Oubliée, la course ratée. Au diable, mes ressentis de mauvais perdant. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Il y a une fille qui est en train de me tuer du regard.

- Quoi ?

Je suivis son regard et tombais sur les yeux furieux de Victoria. La bouche pincée, elle m'observait avec un air mauvais. Effectivement, elle n'avait pas l'air contente du tout. Rouge de colère, elle faisait presque peur. D'un geste brusque, elle fit demi-tour et s'enferma dans le local des maîtres-nageurs en claquant la porte.

- Merde… Soufflais-je.

- Qui est-ce Edward ?

Incapable de répondre, je secouais la tête en sortant de l'eau. Putain ce que j'étais con !!

- Edward.. ?

Bella attendait ma réponse, les yeux remplis d'inquiétude.

- Excuse-moi, ne pus-je m'empêcher de murmurer.

- Tu la connais ?

- Oui c'est… Elle s'appelle Victoria.

Si l'éclat de rage de ma sirène rousse m'avait laissé légèrement perplexe, je pris soudainement conscience d'une réalité horrible.

- Putain, elle doit penser que je sors avec toi maintenant !

- C'est ta petite amie ?

La question me déstabilisa.

- Non, c'est juste la surveillante… Je la drague depuis des mois.

- Mince Edward, je suis désolée… Je n'aurai pas du être si proche de toi, c'est ma faute.

- Ne dit pas de bêtise Bella, la rassurais-je. De toute manière, je ne suis rien pour elle. Juste un client un peu collant. Elle ne doit pas apprécier les « débordements », c'est tout.

J'attrapais ma serviette.

- Allez viens, on rentre.

- Ça te tente un chocolat chaud ? Me proposa-t-elle.

***

Bella poussa la porte de Wolf & Co et je m'empressais de lui emboîter le pas.

Nous n'avions pas vu Jacob depuis dimanche dernier. Il m'avait téléphoné, bien sûr, mais je n'avais pas trouvé le temps de passer le voir. Il s'était excusé platement, une bonne vingtaine de fois (au moins). Il semblait totalement perturbé par mon coup de gueule. Jacob et moi nous connaissions depuis longtemps, mais jamais encore nous n'avions été en froid. Cette histoire de « meilleur ami » avait été difficile à avaler pour lui, et j'en regrettais presque mon plan foireux. Mais sur le coup, je n'avais trouvé que cela pour me « débarrasser » de lui et éviter que la situation n'empire. Bella venait d'arriver et ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment pour lui casser les pieds. Surtout que Jacob les avait mis dans le plat en évoquant le fameux « James ». À présent, Bella me paraissait bien plus sûre d'elle – surtout depuis la sacrée raclée qu'elle venait de me faire essuyer. Je n'avais plus peur d'un éventuel dérapage.

- Bella ! Edward !

Le patron du bar s'élança vers nous, plantant sans aucune pitié son employé face à une dizaine de clients.

- Je suis content de vous voir !

- Ça se voit, s'exclama Bella en le prenant dans les bras.

Je rêvais peut-être, mais je crus voir Jacob rougir. Il nous conduisit vers une table légèrement en retrait.

- Alors Bella, ça se passe comment avec Edward ? Il ne te brise pas trop les oreilles ?

- Tu parles certainement de ses vocalises matinales ? Plaisanta-t-elle.

Je souriais en baissant la tête, embarrassé. Je n'avais pas imaginé que Bella puisse m'entendre chanter sous la douche. J'avais parfois encore des réflexes de « solitaires » - heureusement, je fermais au moins la porte quand j'allais aux toilettes. Bella et Jacob bavardaient joyeusement, j'étais soulagé.

- Bonjour tout le monde, s'écria une voix au dessus de nous.

Je découvrais avec horreur une tête blonde bien connue qui me souriait.

- Tiens, quelle bonne surprise, fis-je en serrant les dents.

Je jetais un regard paniqué vers Jacob qui semblait attendre que je réagisse. Que faire ? Jasper et Alice n'étaient pas au courant de l'existence de Bella, et je n'avais pas prévu de les rencontrer par hasard. Je n'avais pas de « plan B ».

- Bella, je te présente Jasper, mon beau-frère.

Aussitôt, les yeux de Bella s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes.

- Tu t'appelles JASPER ? Comme le pingouin explorateur ??

- Heuuu… Firent le mari de ma sœur et mon meilleur ami en même temps.

- Trop la claaaaasse ! Tu dois être trop fier !

- Bella ? Me lançais-je.

- Oui ?

- De… De quoi tu parles ?

- Tu ne connais pas le dessin-animé Jasper Pingouin Explorateur ?

La mâchoire de Jasper se décrocha.

- Ha, Bella, j'avais oublié tes goûts de chiottes !

- Je t'emmerde Jake ! Tu étais bien content de regarder trouver quelqu'un pour t'accompagner voir Shrek au cinéma !

- Heyyyy ! Tu n'étais pas sensé le répéter ça !

- Tu es une amie de Jacob ? Demanda Jasper avec curiosité.

- On se connaît depuis toujours, sourit Bella.

- Et donc tu as rencontré Edward, conclut Jasper en retirant sa veste.

Là, ça sentait vraiment le roussi. Comment lui expliquer que Bella vivait chez moi tout en lui cachant ses problèmes passagers ? Un trait de génie me traversa l'esprit, et je lâchais sans réfléchir :

- En fait, Bella est ma colocataire.

La-dite Bella se tourna vers moi, une expression stupéfaite peignant ses traits. Quand à mon beau-frère, qui allait s'asseoir à mes côtés, il suspendit son geste.

- Ha, enfin, tu t'es décidé ! C'est bien ça !

Me fixant sans ciller, Bella articula un silencieux : « Colocataire ? ».

* * *

_Et voilà! Désolée, ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les précédents, mais il fallait couper là... Mais j'espère que vous avez aimé! Je suis encore désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews - j'ai encore des problèmes de connexion (j'ai cru ne jamais réussir à poster ce chapitre aujourd'hui!), mais bientôt ce sera fini. En attendant je fais ce que je peux... En tout cas, sachez que ce n'est pas parce que je ne vous réponds pas que vos commentaires ne me touchent pas, bien au contraire! Vos remarques me font extrêmement plaisir, surtout qu'elles sont toujours très positives :) Vous êtes merveilleux! _

_**MERCI À TOUS 3**_

_Sur ce, je vous laisse, avant que mon ordinateur ne se déconnecte :(_

_Chapitre suivant : un nouveau personnage arrive... Qui d'après vous?? J'attends vos suppositions! _

_Gros bisous, à la semaine prochaine!_


	6. Welcome Teddy Bear

**Chapitre Six**

**Welcome Teddy Bear**

*****

*****

Certains faits sont universels.

Je m'explique - un exemple au hasard : peut-être avez-vous déjà remarqué, mais les toilettes des bars sont généralement horribles. Impersonnels, dépourvus de toute décoration, le carrelage au sol collant sous les pieds, les murs entièrement recouverts de flyers de concerts, de dessins et de brûlures de cigarettes. Parfois le gérant confond les lieux avec le cagibi et entrepose ses affaires un peu encombrantes dans le coin, se moquant pas mal de la place qu'il vous reste pour étendre vos jambes. Souvent le rouleau de papier est douteux, la cuvette n'inspire pas confiance, la chasse d'eau est hors service et le verrou semble avoir été installé à l'époque où Kennedy était encore en vie.

Il y a des choses comme ça qui sont immuables, internationales : ni les années, ni les continents ne peuvent y changer quelque chose. Je suis persuadé que les toilettes d'un bar chilien des années 1800 ont exactement le même niveau (très fortement négatif) de propreté qu'un pub irlandais du vingt-et-unième siècle. Et accessoirement, que ceux de Wolf & Co. CQFD.

Mes chaussures butèrent contre quelque chose de volumineux et de dur – un carton très certainement, mais j'étais incapable de l'affirmer : la seule misérable ampoule du coin avait rendu l'âme à peine ma bringuette remontée. Maudissant ma malchance, je tâtonnais pendant une vingtaine de secondes avant de trouver – enfin ! – le lavabo. Je me lavais les mains vite fait, du mieux que je pouvais. J'abandonnais toute recherche d'une quelconque serviette pour me sécher les doigts et préférais me consacrer à la chasse à la porte de sortie.

Une voix agacée attira mon attention. Ce bourdonnement irrité m'indiqua sans le savoir la bonne direction à prendre. Je poussais la porte avec soulagement et me cognais contre une masse assez conséquente.

- Ouch !

Je fus surpris du regard en biais que me lança Jacob. Il semblait contrarié. Ok, je m'étais élancé sans retenue contre son dos, le projetant sur le mur en face. D'un autre côté, il faut être stupide pour téléphoner dans un minuscule couloir et juste devant une porte. Baissant les yeux, il se concentra de nouveau sur sa conversation, se décalant légèrement pour me laisser passer. Je haussais les épaules et partais retrouver Bella et Jasper. J'entendis dans mon dos Jacob siffler furieusement à l'adresse de son interlocuteur, et s'emporter en s'exclamant quelque chose à propos de « prendre des initiatives », « position délicate », « la moindre des choses c'est de prévenir ».

- Où est Jake ? Me demanda Bella lorsque je me rassis à ses côtés. Il est parti comme un voleur.

- À l'arrière du bar. Je pense qu'il a un problème avec un de ses fournisseurs.

- Encore ? S'étonna Jasper. Je croyais qu'il avait réglé tout ça pourtant.

- A priori c'est encore d'actualité… Je viens de surprendre un échange téléphonique assez corsé.

- Pourquoi ne nous en parle-t-il pas ? Il sait que nous pouvons l'aider s'il faut...

- Vu la tête qu'il a fait quand il m'a reconnu, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ai très envie de partager ses problèmes avec nous.

- Mais c'est idiot ! S'exclama Jasper.

- Écoute, tu connais Jake ; il a sa petite fierté. Il préfère ce bar à son propre père, laissons-le gérer ses affaires, cela ne nous regarde pas.

Jasper grogna mais ne relança pas le sujet. Après tout, Jacob était assez grand pour diriger sa petite entreprise comme il l'entendait.

- Jake a déjà eu des soucis ? Demanda Bella d'une petite voix, mordillant nerveusement un stylo.

- Il a créé ce bar tout seul, comme un grand, et ça n'a pas été facile tous les jours, lui expliquais-je. Maintenant ça va mieux, il a réussi à s'imposer et puis il a une clientèle assez fidèle. Mais au début, certains ont essayé de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

- Je ne savais pas…

- Dans ce cas, il vaudrait peut-être mieux que tu n'abordes pas le sujet, lui conseillais-je. Jake n'aime pas trop parler de ça, je crois que ça le met mal à l'aise d'être perçu comme une victime.

- Oui, je connais ça, souffla Bella comme pour elle-même.

Je fronçais les sourcils et voulu lui demander de préciser sa pensée quand Jasper prit de nouveau la parole.

- Alors comme ça tu dessines Bella ?

Je suivis son regard. Bella avait crayonné un dessin assez joli sur sa serviette en papier. Son geste, certainement machinal, la mis devant le fait accompli. Oui, effectivement, elle dessinait, et en plus plutôt bien, à ce que je voyais. Une petite lueur triste s'alluma dans ses yeux et elle parut soudainement fascinée par son thé à la menthe.

- Bella va aux Beaux-Arts, dis-je rapidement.

- Une artiste alors, sourit Jasper avec un air taquin. Et ça te plaît ?

- Beaucoup, répondit-elle. Et toi, que fais-tu dans la vie ?

Je sentis le changement de sujet à peine camouflé. Bella ne cessa de lui reposer des questions, évitant ainsi une déviation de la conversation.

Je me penchais en plissant les yeux vers l'esquisse. Ses coups de stylo traçaient les contours nets d'une petite fille souriante, les cheveux bouclés, des petites lunettes rondes, quelques dents en pleine repousse. C'était d'un réalisme saisissant, j'avais presque l'impression de la voir en face de moi. Et pourtant ce n'était qu'un « griffonnage », juste quelques traits sur une serviette en papier au coin d'une table… Je n'avais pas imaginé qu'elle puisse avoir tant de talent. Soudain je trouvais cela dommage de savoir que Bella n'allait plus à l'école. Je ne savais pas quelle était la raison qui la poussait à sécher, mais c'était un beau gâchis. Il fallait que j'essaye de remédier à ça.

Le téléphone de Jasper sonna, brisant leur discussion passionnante sur « comment monter une serre ? » et il sortit pour prendre l'appel. J'eu à peine le temps de voir la photo de ma sœur clignoter sur son écran et su qu'il était parti pour un bout de temps.

- Dis-donc il a l'air calé en architecture !

Je haussais un sourcil.

- D'un autre côté c'est son métier…

Bella ouvrit la bouche pour répondre puis fonça les sourcils en remarquant mon air railleur.

- Je rêve où tu te moques de moi là ?

- Ce n'est absolument pas mon genre, murmurais-je en souriant comme un taré.

- Humpf.

Bella se renfrogna et elle croisa les bras sur son torse, l'air faussement vexé.

- Si j'étais toi, j'essayerai d'être plus sympa avec ta nouvelle « colocataire », appuya-t-elle en mimant les guillemets.

Mon cœur s'emballa. C'était la première fois que nous étions seuls depuis notre arrivée à Wolf & Co après la piscine. Je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de justifier mon geste.

- Ha tiens justement… Je… Heu… J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas, je me suis dit que ça serait plus simple.

Le regard qu'elle me lança, à la fois interrogatif et provocateur, m'indiqua que cette réponse n'était pas suffisante.

- Colocataire, c'est l'excuse parfaite. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise où qu'il te pose des questions indiscrètes.

- De quel genre ?

- N'importe quoi. A propos de tout ce qui aurait pu te pousser à emménager chez un inconnu.

Un blanc s'installa.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tes parents ont raconté mais je ne suis pas aussi fragile que ça tu sais, chuchota-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence. Je peux encore m'occuper de moi et j'assume parfaitement tous mes actes.

- Oui, oui, je n'ai pas dit le contraire, ce n'est pas vraiment ça…

- Quoi alors ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

- C'est juste que tu es venue chez moi pour pouvoir être tranquille, et je n'ai pas envie qu'on t'embête c'est tout.

Elle fit mine de protester mais je posais un doigt ferme sur ses lèvres.

- Et puis d'abord attend, on vit ensemble non ? Je suis désolé, mais pour moi c'est ça la colocation. Alors excuse-moi de te le dire, mais cela me fait PLAISIR de dire qu'on est coloc, même si c'est provisoire. Et tu n'aimerais pas me faire de peine tout de même ?

Elle secoua la tête, blasée.

- Ok, ok, soyons « colocataires ». D'un autre côté tu as raison, c'est plus bien plus simple comme ça.

Je jubilais. Non seulement elle ne me prenait pas pour un fou, mais mieux encore : elle acceptait mon mensonge. Soulagement.

- Me revoilà ! S'exclama Jacob en s'affalant sur moi.

Je sursautais sous le choc et dû me rattraper de justesse à la table pour ne pas m'effondrer au sol.

- Putain Jake mais qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel ??!

- Oula, mais c'est qu'il deviendrait grossier notre petit Eddy !

- « Eddy » ? Releva immédiatement Bella avec un petit sourire en coin qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Je soupirais d'avance.

- Tu as vu comme il est désagréable ? Geignit Jacob. Je veux seulement lui faire un câlin et lui il me repousse sans ménagement.

- Jake, tu pèses une tonne, je te signale, râlais-je. Allez, descend de mes genoux s'il-te-plaît.

Il obéit avec une mauvaise volonté apparente.

- Je crois que Jasper essaye de communiquer avec nous, articula lentement Bella.

Je me tournais vers la fenêtre et Jacob fit de même. Mon beau-frère, l'oreille toujours greffée à son téléphone, nous fit un signe de la main pour nous indiquer qu'il partait. Je levais mon pouce vers le haut pour lui souhaiter bonne chance. Un appel d'Alice nécessitant un départ immédiat était rarement un bon présage.

- Super ça tombe bien. Je voulais vous parler seul à seuls.

Jacob se pencha vers nous, passant un bras au-dessus des épaules de Bella et un autre autour des miennes, l'air conspirateur.

- Bella, pardonne-moi, j'ai réagi de façon stupide quand je t'ai vu. Edward, excuse-moi de ne pas t'avoir dit que j'avais un deuxième meilleur ami.

C'était donc ça. Notre dispute le tracassait toujours. Je devais lui voir fait plus de peine que prévu. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il ajoute quelque chose d'autre mais il relâcha la tension dans notre dos et soupira d'aise.

- Haaaa, ça fait du bien !

- C'est tout ??

- Je voulais juste vous dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur ; maintenant que c'est fait, je retourne travailler !

Sur ce, il se leva et nous abandonna sans un regard.

- Tu ne t'es jamais dit qu'il était bizarre ce type ? Grimaça Bella.

- Si, tous les jours. Allez vient, on rentre.

Je récupérais ma veste et la suivie vers la sortie. En passant, je remarquais une petite fille qui me détaillait avec de grands yeux. Elle mit sa main sur son nez pour remonter maladroitement ses petites lunettes. Il lui manquait quelques dents, et ses cheveux blonds étaient bouclés.

***

J'éteignis la télévision et m'étirai en grognant.

- Alors, c'était comment ?

Bella trépignait à côté de moi. Nous avions passé le reste de la journée dans le canapé à débattre de cinéma. J'avais eu la mauvais idée d'émettre des hypothèses quand à la crédibilité de John Travolta en femme. Au final, c'était le seul truc potable de l'oeuvre qu'elle venait de me forcer à regarder.

- Mouais, sympa…

- « Sympa » ? Tu ne peux pas dire ça, ce film est un chef d'œuvre ! Je suis trop émue !

- Bella, tu es sûre qu'on parle du même film ? On vient de regarder Hairspray, pas Titanic.

- Il n'y a pas de comparaison possible entre Zac et Léo, Edward, alors répond à ma question !

- « Sympa » est le meilleur mot que j'ai en stock pour décrire ce film. Toutes ces chansons m'exaspèrent…

Bella porta la main à son cœur, comme si elle était victime d'une crise cardiaque.

- HO. MON. DIEU. Ne me dis pas que tu n'aimes pas les comédies musicales ??!

Je me reculais, pressentant le mauvais pas.

- Heuuuu… Ce serait grave ?

- Pire encore. TERRIBLE..

Je déglutis devant son air menaçant. Heureusement, on frappa à la porte, ce qui me sauva d'un affrontement sauvage. Sauvé par le gong !

- Jake ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? M'étonnais-je en le trouvant sur mon palier.

D'habitude, Jacob rentrait bien plus tard de Wolf & Co. Il semblait au bord de la panique. Ses yeux affolés guettaient les escaliers derrière lui.

- Est-ce que Bella est là ? Demanda-t-il précipitamment.

- Oui bien sûr.

Je l'appelais et elle arriva à ma droite en un instant, sourire aux lèvres.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, débita Jacob, je n'avais pas du tout pensé que…

Brutalement, une masse surgit de l'étage inférieur et propulsa Jacob dans mes bras. La respiration coupée, je regardais avec effroi le monstre entrer dans mon appartement et se jeter sur Bella avec un cri bestial. Cette dernière hurla, je paniquais.

- Bella ?? Bella ! Est-ce que tout va bien ?!?

Je dégageais Jacob d'un coup d'épaule et me relevais en bondissant. Un homme assez volumineux avait pris Bella dans ses bras et la serrait contre lui. Qui était-ce ? James ? Ou quelqu'un d'autre ? En tout cas il avait l'air sacrément costaud ! Sa carrure était impressionnante, son dos immense. J'étais prêt à aider Bella à s'en débarrasser, mais ça n'allait pas être facile… Celle-ci, accoudée sur son épaule, l'air désespéré, me fit pourtant signe de ne pas intervenir.

- Jacob Black, tu n'es qu'une sale petite balance, persifla-t-elle en lui lançant un regard mauvais.

- Pardon, pardon, pardon, vraiment je ne savais pas que…

- Ferme-la tu veux ?

Jacob se tut, rembarré comme il fallait par un petit bout de femme qui décidemment ne se laissait pas faire.

- C'est qui ? Demandais-je, fatigué d'être encore mis de côté.

- Son frère.

Plus que surpris, je me tournais vers les deux personnes enlacées au beau milieu de mon salon.

- Son frère ? Mais il fait au moins deux mètres !

- J'avoue, l'hormone de croissance a été mal répartie… J'appelle ça « l'injustice de la nature ».

- Jacob, je t'ai dit de la fermer ! S'énerva Bella. Emmet tu as fini, c'est bon ??

Immédiatement, deux énormes mains la soulevèrent et la déposèrent délicatement au sol.

- Edward, désolée pour tout ça, s'excusa-t-elle en venant vers moi. Laisse-moi te présenter mon grand frère, Emmet.

Le-dit Emmet se retourna vers moi, un sourire de Ken plaqué aux lèvres. Il attrapa la main que je ne lui tendais pas et me la broya avec la plus grande vigueur.

- Salut ! Alors comme ça c'est toi l'autre meilleur ami de Jake ??

- Ça dépend des jours, grognais-je en me massant les doigts, le regard en biais vers l'Indien.

- Pardon de t'avoir bousculé tout à l'heure. Je n'ai pas vu ma sœur depuis longtemps, je n'ai pas pu me retenir.

- Hum, pas de soucis. Je n'ai presque rien senti, mentis-je pour clore la discussion.

- Emmet, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- Bella, ne sois pas si agressive veux-tu ? J'ai fait beaucoup de route pour toi.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé à ce que je sache ! Martela-t-elle en tapant du pied.

- Chut, ne t'énerve pas voyons ! Je suis sûr qu'Edward ne connaît pas encore ton côté hystérique, tu ne voudrais pas le traumatiser avant l'heure ?

- T'inquiète c'est déjà fait, précisais-je.

- Ha merde, j'arrive trop tard… Elle t'a fait l'éloge des comédies musicales ?

- Malheureusement, oui…

- Ok. Si tu veux un conseil, surtout ne regarde JAMAIS Grease avec elle. C'est horrible, elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de chanter en même temps que les acteurs.

- Emmet !! Ne change pas de sujet, et dis-moi ce que tu fais là !

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis venu te voir, fit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Ça, j'ai bien compris. Tu peux développer s'il-te-plaît ?

- On en parlera plus tard, répondit-il, plus sérieusement cette fois.

À ma grande surprise, Bella hocha la tête et n'ajouta rien.

- Et si vous veniez boire un verre chez moi ? Proposa Jacob – une excellente idée pour une fois.

***

L'appartement de Jacob, un étage au-dessus, était bien plus petit que le mien. Ce qui était surtout frappant, c'était à quel point on sentait qu'un célibataire vivait ici. Évier plein de vaisselle sale, lit défait, tee-shirt traînant par terre, paquet de chips entrouvert sur la table basse… Là où moi j'avais tendance à concentrer mon attitude bordélique seulement dans ma chambre, Jacob, lui, l'appliquait à chaque recoin de son logement.

Il rangea sommairement, déblayant le canapé, avant d'aller nous chercher des boissons. Bella s'installa entre Emmet et moi, et je me sentis rassuré de ne pas être juste à côté de son frère. C'est le genre de type qui t'arrache un bras sans s'en rendre compte, en éternuant ou voulant enlever une poussière sur ta chemise.

Je me sentais mal à l'aise. Emmet avait surpris tout le monde en débarquant ici, surtout moi. Je l'avais trouvé brutal, sans gêne, presque malpoli. Il s'était jeté sur sa sœur sans douceur, elle si fragile en ce moment, si fatiguée. Il avait mis Jacob dans une position très délicate, lui qui n'avait certainement pas pensé à mal. Pauvre Jacob, il ne marquait pas de point en ce moment avec Bella. Après des retrouvailles plutôt électriques, Emmet n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Arriver chez quelqu'un ainsi, jamais je n'aurai osé. Pourtant, plus j'y réfléchissais, plus je comprenais sa réaction. Si j'avais su qu'Alice n'allait pas bien, même à l'autre bout du monde, j'aurai foncé la voir, peu importe le gars l'hébergeant. Peut-être qu'Emmet n'était pas aussi désagréable que ça en réalité. Il devait juste être très inquiet pour Bella, voilà tout… Je ne voulais pas rester sur ma première impression. Je n'étais pas comme ça. Je devais lui laisser sa chance. Après tout, n'était-il pas l'autre meilleur ami de Jacob ?

Deux heures plus tard, j'avais ma confirmation. Emmet était un mec cool. Ses blagues me faisaient rire, ses aventures me faisaient sourire, la façon dont il regardait Bella m'attendrissait. Il nous avait raconté les moindres détails de son road-trip solitaire, ne manquant pas d'anecdotes drôles et farfelues. Finalement, cela ne m'étonnait pas qu'il soit le frère de Bella. Ils avaient les mêmes expressions, les mêmes façons de s'exprimer, la même approche des choses. Ils me racontèrent mille et une histoire mettant en scène Jacob enfant, à l'époque où ils étaient tous les trois toujours partants pour faire des bêtises. Le pauvre Jacob avait le rôle maudit de celui qui se faisait attraper – et punir - à tous les coups. Et finalement, je l'imaginais bien comme ça. Aujourd'hui, il était grand et fort, déployant des tonnes de muscles, mais lorsqu'il était petit, c'était un maigrichon peureux qui suivait Emmet à la trace et se cachait derrière Bella quand ça tournait mal.

Je me levais pour aller chercher quelque chose à grignoter dans la cuisine. Je commençais à avoir faim. Et depuis que Bella avait banni chez moi toute forme de nourriture grasse, je n'avais qu'une envie : m'enfourner des Chocobons jusqu'à implosion de l'estomac. Je savais où mon meilleur ami rangeait ses confiseries et commençait à faire le tri.

- Alors comme ça on fait les placards ? Me surpris Bella, la main dans le sac.

- J'ai un petit creux…

- Je vois ça ! Justement, je voulais te dire : il faut que je discute un peu avec Emmet.

Devant mon manque de réaction, elle précisa sa pensée :

- En tête-à-tête, tu vois, entre frère et sœur…

- Ho oui bien sûr, excuse-moi, je n'avais pas compris ! Tu veux que je vous laisse l'appartement, vous serez plus tranquilles ?

- Quoi ?? Mais bien sûr que non, je ne vais pas te virer de chez toi, quelle idée ! On va juste aller manger un bout en ville, et on en profitera pour parler un peu.

- Ok, c'est comme tu le sens. Tu peux proposer à Emmet de dormir sur le canapé s'il veut.

- Tu plaisantes ? C'est Jacob qui l'a amené ici, alors c'est lui qui va l'héberger ! Il se démerdera !

Une fois Bella et Emmet partis, je me retrouvais seul avec Jacob. Je l'aidais à ranger son salon, à déplier son divan et j'allais lui chercher des draps propres chez moi. Finalement je lui posais la question qui me brûlait les lèvres :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Jake ?

Il soupira.

- J'étais inquiet de savoir que Bella n'était plus avec son petit-ami, tu sais cela faisait très longtemps qu'ils sortaient ensemble… Alors j'ai appelé son frère pour en savoir un peu plus, mais figure-toi qu'il n'était même pas au courant ! Et puis ce matin il m'a téléphoné en me disant qu'il arrivait. J'ai essayé de le raisonner mais ce mec-là, quand il a une idée derrière la tête…

- Tu crois que c'est grave, ce qu'elle a Bella ?

Il haussa les épaules et je compris que lui non plus ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser. Je rentrais chez moi et épuisé par une telle journée, je me glissais directement dans mon lit. Entre l'altercation avec Victoria le matin, la colocation surprise face aux questions de Jasper et l'arrivée tonitruante d'Emmet, j'avais bien mérité une bonne nuit de sommeil.

* * *

_Bonjour à tous!_

_Je suis complètement navrée du retard de publication... Mais je crois que désormais je vais avoir du mal à poster un nouveau chapitre toutes les semaines. Vous voilà prévenue! Mais pas de panique, tout va bien (merci Lucie de t'être inquiétée). _

_Merci pour vos nombreuses reviews sur le chapitre dernier, cela m'a fait très plaisir! J'espère que "Welcome Teddy Bear" vous a également plu! Beaucoup d'entre vous ont émis des hypothèses quand au nouveau personnage, et certains ont cité Emmet... **Bravo à Fleur50, Miinie, **__**phika17**__** et dream-fascination**!_

_Et j'en profite pour souhaiter un **très bon anniversaire à Lucie **qui est une de mes plus fidèles lectrices et qui me fait toujours de supers commentaires! Pardon pour le retard, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas! Merci d'être attentive à cette fiction en tout cas :)_

_**MERCI à TOUS de suivre Fugue, et à très vite j'espère!**_


End file.
